My Only Exception
by Lana Scott
Summary: Kurt y Rachel se hacen muy amigos. Pero, ¿que pasa cuando Rachel empiesa a sentir cosas por Kurt? ¿Kurt sentira cosas tambien? En esta historia, Kurt/Rachel,y un poco de Kurt/Blaine
1. Academia Dalton

Era un Lunes completamente soleado, se podria decir que era un día perfecto para ir a la playa, pero lamentablemente, ese mismo dia habia que empezar el colegio, y Kurt Hummel estaba en su habitacion terminando de prepararse para su primer dia en el la Academia Dalton. Desde que Kurt y Finn se mudaron juntos, ellos dormian en la misma habitacion. Kurt miro a su hermanastro, Finn, mientras recordaba esos viejos tiempos cuando estaba enamorado de el, pero ya no podia pensar en eso, ahora había un nuevo amor en su vida, y se llamaba Blaine...

Kurt recordaba muy bien el momento que conocio a Blaine en Dalton, le alegraba saber que lo iba a volver a ver, cada vez que pensaba en el se enamoraba mas. Además, Blaine era gay, y hace 2 semanas, Kurt y él eran novios, asi que, se podria llamar a eso un progreso.

Mientras Kurt seguia mirando a Finn y pensaba, se escucho un ruido en la puerta. Era el papá de Kurt... "Kurt, ¿estas listo para tu primer día en Dalton?" -pregunto Burt- "Si, eso creo... Aunque creo que voy a extrañar un poco Mkinley"- dijo su hijo

"Nosotros te vamos a extrañar mucho, amigo"- dijo Finn desde su cama

"Oh, bueno... En realidad, yo queria que le digas a los chicos de Glee, que los voy a exttrañar mucho"- Kurt le pidio a Finn... "Oye, no hay problema, ¿para que estan los hermanos?- Finn le dijo mientras sonreia- "En ese caso, gracias Finn"- dijo Kurt, devolviendole la sonrisa

"Bien, pero no te olvides de que cualquier cosa que necesites, podes llamarme o venir a verme, ¿de acuerdo?, despues de todo, soy tu hermano mayor, y tengo que cuidarte, ¿verdad?" dijo Finn mientras agitaba el cabello de su hermano- "Heey, ¿quien te crees que eres para tocar mi cabello, Hudson?" Bromeo Kurt - "Me creo que soy tu hermano mayor, y tu tienes que respetarme!" le respondio Finn

"Bueno, creo que es hora de llevar a Kurt a la escuela" dijo Burt, que se habia quedado en la puerta, mirandolos

"Okay... Bien hermanito, te voy a extrañar, lo digo enserio. Pero no te olvides de llamarme!" dijo Finn recordandole a su hermano

"Si, claro... Te llamare, lo prometo" dijo Kurt

El viaje en el auto fue tranquilo, ni Kurt ni Burt dijeron una palabra. Una vez en la puerta de la academia Dalton, Burt se decidio a romper el silencio.

"Asi que, sabes que voy a extrañarte, ¿verdad?" dijo el hombre- "Claro! Es decir, eres mi papá, deberias extrañarme" dijo su hijo- "Es verdad. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo"- "Lo se. Yo tambien te amo papá" le dijo Kurt

Terminaron de despedirse con un abrazo, hasta que Kurt se dio cuenta que se le hacias tarde. Kurt entró a Dalton y se encontro con Blaine, quien lo envolvio en un abrazo.

"Kurt! Que gusto que me da verte, te extrañaba mucho" le dijo Blaine

"A mi tambien me da gusto verte. Yo tambien te extrañaba" dijo Kurt mientras se soltaba del abrazo

"Asi que, ¿que haces aqui?. ¿Porque tienes el uniforme de Dalton?" Le pregunto Blaine sorprendido

"Ohh, tengo algo que decirte... Me transfirieron a Dalton" Le dijo Kurt con ua sonrisa

"¿Me estas hablando enserio? Que bueno! Eso significa que mi novio y yo vamos a estar todo el dia juntos" Dijo Blaine abrazando a Kurt otra vez

"Si... eso parece. Vamos a estar siempre juntos" Le dijo Kurt devolviendole el abrazo

"Hay algo que siempre quise decirte, ¿puedo decirtelo ahora?- Le pregunto Blaine

"Si claro..."

"Te amo"

Kurt se quedo con la boca abierta, Blaine nunca le habia dicho eso. Definitivamente eso era un motivo de festejo..._ 'Tengo que llamar a Mercedes' _Kurt penso

"Yo tambien te amo" dijo Kurt finalmente

Blaine parecia muy nervioso, ya que Kurt habia tardado mucho en responderle, pero ahi estaban, declarando su amor. Ya todo lo malo había pasado.

"Asi que, supongo que compartiremos la habitación, porque yo soy el único que duerme solo" dijo Blaine con una sonrisa

"Eso es bueno, supongo" dijo Kurt devolviendole la sonrisa

"Ok, entonces, ¿vamos a guardar tus cosas?"

"Claro..."

Blaine agarro a Kurt de la mano y lo guió a la habitación, Kurt dejo sus cosas y se sentó en su nueva cama. En ese momento, Blaine se sento al lado de su novio y le dio un beso, sorprendiendo a Kurt._ 'Definitivamente tengo que llamar a Mercedes' _penso Kurt mientras le devolvia el beso a Blaine.


	2. El comienzo de una ¿linda amistad?

Kurt llamó a su amiga Mercedes para contarle lo que habia pasado con Blaine, y ella le dijo que estaba muy feliz por el. Kurt se sintio feliz, su novio le habia dicho que lo amaba, eso era lo que siempre habia querido.

Kurt estubo pensando un largo tiempo, hasta que le sonó su telefono. Era Rachel. _ '¿Rachel?Que raro...'_ penso Kurt

.Kurt atendio el telefono, y se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba lorando, algo estaba mal.

"¿Kurt? ¿Eres tu?" pregunto Rachel en el telefono

"Si, Rachel. ¿Porque estas llorando? ¿Que paso?"

"Finn termino conmigo..." Rachel dijo mientras lloraba"¿Finn termino contigo? ¿Porque?"

"De eso queria hablarte... No puedo contartelo por telefono, ¿te molestaria venir a mi casa?"

Kurt se dio cuenta de que Rachel necesitaba un amigo, despues de todo, ella lo habia ayudado mucho."Claro, no hay problema Rachel..." Respondio Kurt

Kurt salio de Dalton y se dirigio a la casa de Rachel... Cuando llego, se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre. Uno de los papás de Rachel abrio la puerta. "Buenos dias Mr. Berry

""Buenos dias" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

"¿Se encuentra Rachel?"

"Si, adelante. Ya la llamo"

"Gracias..." Kurt entro a la casa de Rachel, debió reconcer que era bastante linda, y era grande. Cinco minutos despues, Kurt vió a Rachel bajando por la escalera.

"Lo siento, me demore mucho" dijo Rachel en tono triste

"Tranquila no hay problema, cualquier cosa para una 'princesa' que se ve tan mal como tu" bromeo Kurt

"Ja-ja-ja. Que gracioso eres"

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, pero mejor subamos a mi habitación" dijo Rachel

Kurt y Rachel subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitacion. Era todo color de rosa y había un espejo con luces como en los camarines. Pero claro que eso Kurt ya lo sabia, porque ya había estado en la casa de Rachel antes, solo que esta vez, él no planeaba hacerle un cambio de look que arruinara su oportunidad con un chico, esta vez venia a ayudarla.

"Asi que, dime, ¿que paso con Finn?" Kurt comenzo

"Bien... Te lo dire. Todo empezo cuando Santana me dijo que ella y Finn tuvieron relaciones sexuales el año pasado. Yo me enoje con Finn por haberme mentido y decidí que queria vengarme..." dijo Rachel con los ojos llorosos y la voz entrecortada

"¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?"

"Y-Yo, casi me acosté con Puck" respondio ella

"¿Que? Dios Rachel!" dijo Kurt

"Lo se, soy horrible, por suerte Noah me paro, sino no se que cosas malas podria haber echo. Kurt, no puedo creer que lo hice, me siento tan mal" dijo Rachel llorando

"Oye, no te preocupes, todos no equivocamos... Pero es de inteligentes aceptarlo, y tu ya lo hiciste, asi que, no hay nada mas que puedas hacer, solo tienes que perdonarte a ti misma, Rachel" Kurt le dio a Rachel un fuerte abrazo. Estubieron asi un largo tiempo, hasta que Rachel se aparto.

"Gracias Kurt, realmente eres un gran amigo. Despues de todo lo que te hice, no creo merecer tenerte como amigo, pero me alegra que estes aqui ayudandome"

"No hay problema, me gusta ayudar. Ademas, yo soy el que deberia disculparse, no tu... Por todo lo que te hice con Finn y lo del cambio de look, realmente lo lamento Rachel. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando lo hice"

"Tranquilo, todo eso ya paso. Ahora solo disfrutemos nuestra amistad, ¿okey?"

"Claro, supongo que puede ser divertido tenerte como amiga" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Rachel se sonrojo y finalmente sonrio tambien, y rapidamente se dieron otro abrazo. Rachel sintio algo raro. Nunca habia conocido esta parte de Kurt, no se habia dado cuenta de que era una persona tan buena. '_Ademas, no es feo ni nada. Tiene ojos muy bonitos. Creo que siento algo por el, talvez puedo llegar a enamorarme. Espera, ¿yo simplemente pense eso?'_ penso Rachel. Kurt se separo de Rachel y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba un poco raro._ '¿Por que me mira asi?. No, no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando. Ella no siente nada por mi, ¿o si?'_ pensaba Kurt mientras Rachel le sonreia. Kurt se sintio un poco incomodo, pero no tanto como decir que era insoportable, despues de todo, ellos eran amigos. Kurt miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que se le hacia tarde para volver a Dalton.

"Oh Gaga, lo olvide... Se esta haciendo tarde, lo lamento. Tengo que irme" dijo Kurt levantandose de la cama

"Oh, esta bien. Supongo que hablaremos mas tarde" dijo Rachel tratando de disimular su decepcion

"Claro... Adios Rachel, me alegra haberte ayudado"Rachel acompaño a Kurt a la puerta y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Rachel se sonrojo, pero por suerte, Kurt no lo noto.Él estaba llegando a Dalton, cuando le llegó un mensaje... 'Gracias por todo. Fue lindo estar contigo Kurt. Eres un gran amigo. Rachel''No hay problema, puedes llamarme todas las veces que necesites. Para eso son los amigos' Le respondio Kurt.'Si, gracias por eso. Has hecho mucho por mi. Y creeme que tu tambien puedes llamarme cuando necesites a alguien" Le respondio Rachel'¿Como es que nunca fuiste asi de buena conmigo cuando estaba en tu escuela?' 'Por que tu eras mi unica real competencia''Eso es verdad...' le respondio Kurt'Heey! Bueno, por lo menos ahora somos amigos'Kurt simplemente se puso feliz al leer ese mensaje. No sabía por qué, pero él suponia que era porque en ese momento tenia un verdadero amigo. Y sorpresivamente, era Rachel Berry. Ellos dos se parecian más de lo que alguna vez se les podria haber ocurrido, y por eso se peleaban siempre, pero por lo menos ahora se llevaban.

El día habia pasado rapido, y ya se había hecho de noche, asi que Kurt decidio irse a dormir, pero alguien que entro por la puerta de la habitacion le impidio hacerlo. Era Blaine.

"Hey, ahi estas Kurt. No he visto a mi novio en todo el dia, ¿lo has visto?" bromeo Blaine haciendo carita de perro."Si, creo que esta en frente tuyo, Blaine. Y me dijo que queria darte un abrazo" dijo Kurt. Blaine sonrio y practicamente se abalanzo sobre Kurt y le dio un fuerte y dulce abrazo."Te extraño mucho. Es muy frustrante tener a tu novio contigo y que de un momento a otro se te escape" dijo Blaine y Kurt sonrio

"Lo se, lo lamento. Pero era una emergencia. Tenia que ayudar a alguien"

"Oh.. ¿A quien?" pregunto Blaine mientra sonreia

"A una de mis amigas... Es muy especial" dijo Kurt sintiendose feliz por considerar a Rachel como su amiga

"De acuerdo. Ahora, creo que deberiamos dormir, se hizo tarde" sugirio Blaine

"Claro... Me parece bien. Estoy muy cansado

Los dos chicos se fueron a dormir. Esa noche, Kurt no soño con Blaine ni con Finn como lo hacia antes. Simplemente no soño con nada. Durmio muy tranquilamente en su nueva habitación, con su novio en la otra cama.


	3. Un beso inocente

.Al dia siguiente, Blaine tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para despertar a Kurt. Era como si no quisiera entrar en razon. Pero al fin lo Kurt vio a Blaine, le dedico un linda sonrisa, y asi, cuando Kurt termino de prepararse se fueron los dos a clases.

En el otro lado de la cuidad, Rachel estaba en el Club Glee, esperando al Sr. Shue, pero de repente sintio la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre lo que le pasaba con Kurt, asi que, se le ocurrio hablar con Mercedes. Sabia que ella la iba a entender, ademas, a ella tambien e gustó Kurt en algun momento, asi que definitivamente tenia que entender..

."Mercedes, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro, dime Rachel... ¿De que se trata?""Es sobre Kurt" Rachel comenzo "Creo que estoy enamorada de él" dijo

"Wow... ¿y como se supone que paso eso Rachel? pregunto Mercedes sorprendida

"No lo se, es solo, que nos hicimos muy amigos y ahora estoy sintiendo cosas por el. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" dijo Rachel

"Mira, yo ya estuve en tu lugar en un momento. Por eso, te recomiendo que no se lo digas a Kurt, porque se va a sentir culpable por todo, y posiblemente no va a dejar de de pedorte perdon y esas cosas" dijo Mercedes

"Oh, entonces, supongo que no le dire nada..." dijo Rachel. Mercedes asintio y le sonrio a Rachel. El Sr. Shue había llegado a la sala, lo que significa que ya no habia tiempo para hablar. El club fue bastante divertido, cantaron algunas canciones de Rock, tambien cantaron algunas canciones de amor y otras cosas, en fin, lo mismo de siempre. Rachel salió de la sala, cuando la llamaron por telefono.

"Hola. ¿Rachel?" pregunto la voz en el telefono

"Si, soy yo. ¿Quien habla?"

"Ah. Hola! Soy Kurt" dijo él desde el otro lado de la linea. Rachel suspiro de alivio.

"Hey! Que gusto escucharte. Y dime, ¿como has estado?"

"Bien, gracias por preguntar. Yo te llamaba para saber si querias ir a tomar un helado mas tarde, creo que puede ser divertido" dijo Kurt

"Claro, eso me encantaria. Amo el helado!"

"Oh, que suerte... Entonces, ¿te paso a buscar a las sies?"

"Esta bien. Te veo a las 6 entonces" dijo Rachel, mientras sonreria

"De acuerdo. Adios Rachel" Rachel colgo el telefono, y se puso a saltar de alegria. Aunque antes se habia encargado de que nadie la estuviese mirando, porque no queria pasar verguenza.

Kurt estaba en camino a la heladeria, ya eran las seis menos cinco, y tenia que llegar a tiempo. Por suerte, Rachel no estaba alli cuando él llego, sino abria sido un desastre. Eran las seis en punto, y Kurt vio a Rachel entrar por la puerta. Ella tomo asiento mientras Kurt la saludaba con un timido 'Hola'. Se quedaron hablando en la mesa hasta que un chico les dio sus helados. Kurt habia pedido de Chocolate y Limon, y Rachel habia pedido de Fruttilla con Dulce de Leche.

En ese momento Kurt descubrio a Rachel mirandolo raro, otra vez. _'Wow, me acabo de dar cuenta de que Rachel tiene ojos muy bonitos, ademas, su pelo luce muy bien hoy. Creo que se ve linda, ella es linda. Aguarden, ¿acabo de decir que Rachel Berry es linda? Esto no puede ser. Yo soy gay, ¿verdad?'_ Kurt pensamiento lo aterro, ¿él era gay? ¿o era bi?. Hasta ahora nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera él.

Rachel sabia que lo que estaba por hacer estaba muy mal, ella queria seguir el consejo de Mercedes, pero no podia evitarlo. Entonces, ella se inclino un poco hacia adelante, vio que Kurt estaba un poco confundido, pero aún asi no paro. Ella le dió un beso a Kurt. Cuando se separaron, Kurt la miro y levanto un seja, se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, pero alguien decidio hablar...

"¿Que fue eso, Rachel?" él pregunto, sin tono de enojado, ya que en realidad le ayudo a darse cuenta de que enserio le gustaba Rachel, solo estaba preocupado

"Fue solo un beso inocente, Kurt" dijo ella, tratando de arreglar las cosas

"Lo entiendo, pero ¿porque lo hiciste?"

"Creo que deberia decirte la verdad, ¿no es asi? pregunto ella con tono un poco triste, pero no tanto como para que Kurt lo notara

"Si, eso creo..."

"Bueno, voy a decirtelo... Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Kurt, no se como o cuando sucesedio, solo sé que sucedio."

"Wow, ¿y que se supone que hagamos ahora, Rach?, sabes que somos amigos" dijo Kurt

"Si lo se, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, ya sabes, si quieres que seamos solo amigos, estta bien por mi, somos amigos ahora, y creo que estamos bien, ¿verdad?"

"Oye, lo lamento, sé que todo esto es mi culpa..." dijo Kurt. _'Aqui viene, todo lo que dijo Mercedes' _penso Rachel.

"No digas locuras, Kurt. Esto obviamente no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa ser tan bueno, y lindo, y divertido, y amable, y generoso, y.. " Rachel dijo antes de ser interrumpida

"Rach, ya entendi" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

"Oh, lo lamento..."

"No hay problema. En realidad, creo que será mejor que me valla"

"No, oye, si es por lo que acabo de decir, creo que podemos hablar de esto, no tienes por que irte..." dijo Rachel tratando de convencerlo

"Hey, mira, no es por ti, es solo que necesito pensar. No eres tu, soy yo. Nada personal Rach... De verdad lo siento, pero creo que deberia irme. Te llamaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien Kurt. Lo lamento, es que no se que hacer"

Kurt se levanto de su silla, se acerco a Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego le guiño el ojo y se marcho. Rachel quedo pensativa, pero en algun lugar de su mente, ella sabia que las cosas no le habian salido tan mal.

Alli estaba Kurt, en su habitacion de Dalton, tratando de pensar. No es que no amara a Blaine, pero en ese momento, Kurt se alegraba de que Blaine no estuviera ahi, sino no podria tener tiempo para pensar. Trató de entender lo que habia pasado. Ya habia entendido una cosa, Rachel sentia cosas por el, pero habia algo que todavia le falataba descubrir: ¿El tambien sentia cosas por Rachel?...


	4. Un dia de pensamientos

**Lo siento, esto me llevo un poco mas de tiempo, pero aqui esta... Tal vez esta historia les paresca aburrida, pero espero que les guste :| **

**Ok, aqui tienen el 4 capitulo, pero va a ser un poco diferente, va a haber puntos de vista diferentes, de Kurt y Rachel.**

_**~ ~ ~ Kurt ~ ~ ~**_

Hace 2 semanas que habia pasado todo lo de Rachel en la heladeria, y todabia no puedo sacar eso de mi cabeza. Desde ese dia estube pasando mucho tiempo con ella, y creo que tengo mariposas en el estomago cuando la veo, eso es raro. Eso no es amor, ¿o si?. Yo soy gay, ¿verdad?. Si, claro que si! Yo solo la veo como mi amiga, igual que a todas las chicas que conosco. Yo hasta he tenidos pesadillas con besar chicas, es decir, yo las veia como pesadillas, y eso significa que realmente soy gay, ¿verdad?

Aunque no lo se... Ultimamente me han estado pasando cosas raras. Siempre estoy pensando en ella, y no precisamente como un amigo. En mi mente siempre pienso en que ella es muy linda y esas cosas. ¿Eso es malo? ¿Sera que me pasan cosas con ella?. Todas esas preguntas me aterran. Yo estoy bastante seguro de que no me gustan las chicas. Pero hay algo en Rachel que me hace confundir. No puedo estar cerca de ella sin pensar en lo linda que esta o en cosas asi... ¿Y si me gusta Rachel? Es decir, a mi no me gustan las chicas. Pero esto me haria una especie de "Rachsexual", ¿verdad?. Oh, esa palabra sono divertida, incluso saliendo de mi mente. ¡No! Esto no me puede estar pasando, no me puedo estar enamorando de Rachel... Pero, ¿que pasa si es así?. Oh, esto es realmente una locura.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitación. Como lo sospeche, era Blaine. Entro y se sentó al lado mio en mi cama. Lo habia olvidado, si de rerpente me gusta Rachel, ¿que voy a hacer con Blaine?. Es mi novio, y es muy bueno, y es muy dulce y todo eso... Claro, eso realmente me hacia darme cuenta de que me gustaban los chicos. Yo realmente sentia cosas por Blaine... Él me habia ayudado mucho con los matones y todos esos problemas, y ademas, él me quiere mucho... Y estoy seguro de que no existen muchos chicos gays en esta cuidad, asi que, supongo que tengo suerte de haber encontrado a uno.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, de nuevo, cuando Blaine me dio un abrazo. Fue uno de esos abrazos que le das a una persona que quieres mucho. Fue algo muy dulce.

"Hey, ¿donde has estado?. Te extrañé." dijo Blaine

"Lo lamento... He estado muy ocupado"

"Esta bien, lo entiendo." dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le devolvi la sonrisa amablemente. Blaine me sorprendio cuando me dio un beso.

Simplemente no sé que hacer, esto me confunde aun más. Yo no soy heterosexual, pero me gusta Rachel, aunque eso me hace Bi porque no me gustan otras chicas, entonces, ¿que soy?. Soy una especie de bicho raro, Oh my gaga, esto no puede estar pasando... ¿Es posible sentir cosas por dos personas a la vez?.

_**~ ~ ~ Rachel ~ ~ ~**_

Hace dos semanas que había pasado todo, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso. Yo siento cosas por Kurt Hummel. El chico que hace menos de un mes era mi peor enemigo . ¿Es eso posible?. Bueno, parece que si.

Simplemente es imposible no enamorarse de ese chico. Es bueno, es lindo, es gracioso, canta bien... Creo que ahora entiendo a Mercedes. Es decir, ella estuvo enamorada de Kurt antes, o algo parecido, y ahora entiendo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Esto no puede estar pasando, él es gay. Y no creo que eso valla a cambiar. Eso es lo que mas lamento, que él nunca va a llegar a quereme. Bueno, quien sabe, tal vez, si lo haga. Aunque no lo se.

Estoy muy nerviosa, ademas, no puedo negar que sus labios son muy suaves, eso me parece lindo. En ese momento mis padres llegaron del trabajo. Les abrí la puerta y ellos entraron con esa sonrisa que siempre llevan en sus caras. Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, hablar con mis padres podia ayudar. Claro!

"Hey, papá... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? dije amablemente

"Seguro... Vamos a tu habitacion" dijo uno de mis padres. Cuando llegamos a mi habitacion, nos sentamos en mi cama, y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que mi papá habló...

"Y dime, ¿de que querias hablar linda?"

"Bien, yo queria preguntarte algo sobre los chicos gays"

"Claro, ¿que quieres saber?"

"Yo queria saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que a un chico gay le guste una chica"

"No lo se cariño. Me estas haciendo una pregunta muy rara. Pero, ¿porque quieres saber eso?"

"Es que, creo que me gusta un chico y..." trate de decir

"Y dejame adivinar, ese chico es gay" me interrumpio mi papá

"Si, pero yo necesito que me des un consejo"

"Esta bien... Lo unico que te puedo decir es que sigas a tu corazon." Yo le sonrei. " Pero no confies, es muy dificil que puedas conseguir lo que quieres con ese chico. Solo tienes que confiar en ti y veras que un dia encontraras a un chico perfecto para ti que te ame" dijo mi papa

"Si, supongo que tienes razon" le dije. Él me dio un abrazo y se fue de la habitacion.

Me decidi a llamar a Kurt. No estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir pero igualmente me decidi a é mi telefono celular, y marque el numero de Kurt. Él finalmente atendió.

"Hola?" dijo con su voz hermosa que me hace temblar._ Detente Rachel, tienes que controlarte._

"Hola! Soy Rachel. Me alegra escucharte" le dije

"Oh, Rachel. ¿Como estas? "

"Bien. Gracias por preguntar. Yo se que ha pasado tiempo y que hemos sido amigos desde entonces pero yo en realidad te llamaba para preguntarte que iba a pasar entre nosotros después de lo que te dije en la heladería" Me senti mal por no preguntarle como estaba, pero no tenia tiempo para hacerlo.

"No lo se. Pero quería decirte algo sobre eso. En realidad, no se si es algo bueno o algo malo, pero creo que me pasan cosas contigo." En ese momento no pude evitar sonreir. ¿Era cierto lo que me decia? "Es algo muy raro porque estoy seguro que no me gustan las chicas, pero contigo es diferente"

"Wow. ¿Y que quieres que hagamos? " le pregunte

"En realidad, nada. Yo solo quiero que seamos amigos. Al menos por un tiempo, ¿entiendes?" me dijo. Mi sonrisa se desvanecio, pero aun asi sabia que era lo mejor.

"Esta bien, supongo. Y por curiosidad, ¿cuando vamos a volver a vernos?"

"No estoy seguro. Pero mañana no puedo, es que ya tengo planes."

"Oh... ¿con quien?" pregunte nerviosa

"Con Quinn... " me respondió suavemente

"¿Quinn? ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Quinn?" le dije soprendida

"Digamos que, desde que tuvo a su hija. Ella es muy buena persona"

"Oh, si tu lo dices. Bueno, que te diviertas. Supongo que hablaremos mas tarde." Le dije

"Claro. Adios Rachel"

"Adios" Colgue el teléfono, y me senti feliz. Kurt me habia dicho que le pasaban cosas conmigo. Eso era precisamente lo que yo queria. Aunque aun asi me molesto que saliera con Quinn. _Oh no! Estoy actuando como una novia celosa, y ni siquiera estoy saliendo con el. Pero es tan lindo. No! Detente Rachel._

_** ~ ~ ~ Kurt ~ ~ ~**_

La llamada de Rachel me hizo recordar que mañana iba a ver a Quinn. No la veo desde que me transfirieron a Dalton. Ella es muy buena amiga, me estubo ayudando mucho ultimamente, se podria decir que es una de mis mejores amigas. Es una de las personas que mas quiero en el mundo

.Estaba muy feliz de que iba a verla otra vez. La extrañaba mucho. Oh no! Voy a tener que contarle todo lo de Rachel. Y no creo que ella lo tome muy bien. Pero después de todo, es mi amiga, estoy seguro de que me va a entender. Ahora, volvamos a lo importante, ¿que me pasa con Rachel?. Bueno, es demasiado obvio que me gusta Rachel, es decir, me la paso pensando en ella, y siempre pienso que es linda y que huele bien , o esas cosas.

Oh dios, eso sono muy raro. ¿ Y que pasa con Blaine? Él ha sido demasido bueno conmigo, pero hace unos dias que no me estoy sintiendo como antes. Es decir, yo todavía lo amo, o al menos eso creo. Pero ya no es lo mismo, no creo que esta relacion dure mucho tiempo mas, me refiero a la de novios, y si en algún momento terminamos, estoy seguro de que seguiremos siendo amigos.


	5. Un encuentro esperado

**Bueno, primero que todo, queria disculparme por las faltas de ortografia que tuve en los otros capitulos, pero estoy trabajando en eso. Voy a tratar de arreglarlo. **

**Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 5. La aparición de Quinn. Posiblemente no sea una historia muy buena, pero tenganme pasciencia, es mi primera historia, xD. Espero que les guste! La cancion que cantan se llama "Need You Now" de Lady Antebellum.**

~ ~ ~ Quinn ~ ~ ~

Hoy en la escuela todos me preguntaron porque estaba tan contenta... Y a todos les respondi lo mismo: "Es que hoy voy a ver a Kurt", les decia yo con una sonrisa. Todos parecian sorprendidos cuando les respondia eso. En realidad, es algo muy raro. Recuerdo bien como fue que Kurt se convirtio en mi mejor amigo.

Todo empeso cuando tuve a mi bebe. Kurt iba todos los dias a la casa de Mercedes a visitarme, y a veces ibamos al shopping (aunque no se imaginan lo dificil que es ir con Kurt al shopping, quiere comprar las cosas mas costosas)... Y me compro un monton de crema para las estrias y esas cosas. Fue muy bueno conmigo en ese tiempo, y despues seguimos siendo amigos en la escuela. Pero despues fue transferido a Dalton y no volvimos a vernos, por eso estoy tan caminando por el pasillo cuando vi que alguien venia hacia mi. Era Rachel Berry. Por dios. Ella es la ultima persona con la que quiero hablar. Tranquila Quinn, solo tienes que hablar con ella.

"Hey Quinn..." dijo Rachel

"Oh, Hola!"

"Asi que hoy vas a salir con Kurt" me dijo. Okey, esto es raro. ¿Quien diablos le dijo?

"Si... ¿Quien te lo dijo?"

"Kurt me lo dijo ayer" dijo con esa voz chillona que tiene. No pude evitar ponerme celosa. ¿Porque Kurt habla con Rachel?...

"Y desde cuando son amigos ustedes dos?" pregunte nerviosa

"Digamos que desde que Finn termino conmigo. Fue el unico al que se me ocurrio llamar. Y desde ese momento, hablo con el todos los dias. Nos hemos hecho muy amigos" me respondio

"Bueno... Me gustaria quedarme a escuchar sobre tu encantadora vida" le dije bromeando. Ella hizo un gesto raro. "Pero lamentablemente tengo que ir a mi ultima clase. Adios" le dije mientras me iba caminando por el pasillo.

~ ~ ~ Kurt ~ ~ ~

Estoy parado en la puerta del restaurante donde me iba a encontrar con Quinn. Tardo un poco mas de cinco minutos pero al fin llego y bajo de su lindo auto. No espere ni dos segundos antes de ir corriendo a abrazarla. Ella me abrazo tambien y por alguna razon me senti feliz.

Ella era una de mis mejores amigas y la queria al restaurante y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana. Pedimos algo de comer y Quinn decidio romper el silencio.

"Dime Kurt, ¿como has estado?" me pregunto con una sonrisa

"Digamos que bien, jeje. ¿Y que hay de ti?" le dije

"He estado bien, supongo" me respondio. Los dos nos reimos por la respuesta y nos dedicamos otra sonrisa.

"Asi que ahora eres amigo de Rachel" me dijo finalmente

"Si, se podria decir que hablo con ella todos los dias, y que la veo posiblemente cinco veces a la semana. Aunque suene raro, ella es muy buena persona cuando la conoces"

"Wow... Esta bien, creo. Si tu dices que es buena, esta bien" me dijo sorprendida

"Y, tengo que decirte algo más sobre eso... Y posiblemente no te esperabas"

"Dimelo, tampoco creo que sea algo como que te gusta Rachel o asi, solo dime" . Cuando dijo eso me dio, pero decidi que tenia que decirselo

"En realidad, si es eso. Me gusta Rachel" le dije finalmente

"¿TE GUSTA RACHEL?" dijo practicamente gritando. Eso me hizo asustar

"Si... pero no se que me pasa, es como si fuera algo mas que eso" le dije nervioso

"Pero... crei que eras gay" intento decir

"Lo soy... Solo es ella, no me paso nunca con nadie mas, cuando pienso en otra chica me parece asqueroso, pero con Rachel es diferente. Eso me hace como un bicho raro, ¿verdad?"

"A cualquiera que le guste Rachel Berry es un bicho raro, Kurt. Pero voy a apoyarte porque eres mi amigo,¿esta bien?" me dijo sonriente. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias Quinn... No se que haria sin ti" le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Seguimos hablando de lo que nos habia pasado hasta que un hombre nos ilumino con una luz.

"Ustedes dos fueron la pareja elegida para cantar en el karaoke de esta noche" dijo el hombre señalando a Quinn y a mi.

Dos hombre vinieron hacia la mesa y nos hicieron ir hasta donde estaban los microfonos.

Quinn empeso a cantar

_**Picture perfect memories, Scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.**_

Despues yo me uni cantando con ella...

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

Y Quinn canto

_** For me it happens all the time.**_

Y despues cantamos juntos el estribillo...

_** It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

Despues yo empese a cantar

_**Another shot of whisky, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

Y Quinn se me unio

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._**

Y depues yo cante...

**_For me it happens all the time._**

Y despues cantamos juntos ...

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call **__**but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, **_

_**I just need you now.**_

_**Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

Y Quinn canto sola

**_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._**

Y yo cante...

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

Y despues cantamos los dos juntos

**_And I don't know how I can do without _**

******_I just need you now, I just need you now. Oh, baby I need you now_**

Termino la musica y todos aplaudieron. Quinn me miro con una sonrisa y yo no puedo evitar reirme. Hace tiempo que no me sentia tan feliz...

De repente, Quinn corrio hacia mi y me envolvió en un abrazo, fue muy lindo. No pude evitar abrazarla tambien y decirle que la amaba, porque era una de mis mejores amigas.

Cuando terminamos de comer, lleve a Quinn a su casa. En el auto no hablamos mucho, simplemente de que la comida habia estado buena y esas cosas. Cuando llegamos a su casa, me di cuenta de que ella no tenia abrigo, entonces puse mi campera al rededor de sus hombros y la acompañe a la puerta.

"Gracias Kurt, no era necesario lo de tu campera..." dijo ella

"Claro que si, eres mi amiga. Y yo no quiero que mi amiga se enferme porque sino quien me acompañaria al shopping?" le dije sonriendo.

"Bueno... gracias otra vez. Y, realmente creo que cantas muy bien, me encanto cantar contigo" dijo ella mientras me abrazaba. Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa.

Me fui a Dalton pensando en lo bien que lo habia pasado. Era lindo ver a Quinn otra vez...


	6. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Bueno... este capitulo lo escribi bastante rapido. Aqui tienen el capitulo 5. Perdonen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia. La cancion es "Start Of Something New" de High School Musical. Lo se, algo anticuado, pero aun asi espero que les guste. Comenten, porfavor! :D**

~ ~ ~ Rachel ~ ~ ~

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Sabia perfectamente que Quinn estaba con Kurt y eso me pone muy celosa. No puedo pensar que Kurt este con otra chica que no sea yo. Me levante con mucho sueño porque no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Me vesti lo mas rapido que pude porque no queria llegar tarde a la escuela. Como no tenia tiempo para irme caminando, asi que le pedi a uno de mis padres que me llevara. Llegue a la escuela justo a tiempo. Pero cuando entre, paso algo que no me esperaba. Quinn estaba esperandome al lado de mi casillero.

"Hey Rachel..." me dijo

"Hola Quinn, ¿que pasa?" le dije sorprendida

"Yo, solo queria decirte que tienes suerte" dijo en vos baja

"¿Yo?...¿Porque?"

"Por Kurt. No se si sabias, pero le gustas..."me dijo. No pude evitar sonreir. Kurt le dijo que yo le gusto. Oh My Gaga, esto es increible.

"Wow... ¿de verdad le gusto?"

"Si. Pero ten cuidado con lo que haces. Si mi mejor amigo llega a sufrir por tu culpa, te juro que no te van a quedar dientes" me dijo. Me asusto cuando lo dijo, pero supongo que tiene sentido. "Te lo dije de la forma mas amable que pude.." me aseguró

"Esta bien, supongo". Y con esto, Quinn se fue corriendo por el pasillo para alcanzar a Brittany y a Santana.

En ese momento decidi que queria ver a Kurt. Lo tenia decidido, despues de la escuela lo iba a llamar.

~ ~ ~ Kurt ~ ~ ~

Hoy fue un dia muy aburrido. Hasta ahora, lo unico que hize fue asistir a mis clases y estar sentado en mi cama pensando. Por suerte faltaban cinco minutos para el Club Glee. Es cierto, Los Warbles no son tan divertidios como New Directions, pero aun asi es divertido cantar por un rato.

De repenta recibi una llamada. Era Rachel, y me pregunto si podiamos vernos. Supuse que perderme una practica no iba a ser nada malo, entonces le dije que si. Acordamos en vernos en mi casa. Tenia ganas de ver a mi papá tambien.

Llegue con Rachel a mi casa, y entramos por la puerta. Me sorprendio que la primera persona que vim fue Finn. Quien practicamente grito antes de correr a abrazarme, eso realmente no me lo esperaba.

"Kurt!... Volviste" dijo Finn mientras me abrazaba

"Si. Ey, Finn. No es que me moleste abrazarte, pero, ¿podrias soltarme?. Me estas ahorcando" le dije

"Oh, lo siento hermano. " me dijo

"No hay problema, creo que exagere un poco..." le dije soriendo y Finn me sonrio. De repente note que Rachel se sentia un poco incomoda estando en el mismo lugar que Finn. Asi que la lleve al jardin que estaba atras de mi casa.

"Wow Kurt, esto es hermoso..." Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

"Lo se. Mi mama cuidaba de este jardin cuando estaba viva. Yo antes venia aqui todos los dias a oler las flores, ese olor me recuerda a ella" dije con tono triste

"Ohh, lo siento mucho. Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, yo creo que ella estaria feliz si supiera que la recuerdas de esa forma" dijo ella, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Gracias Rach, creo que eso es lo mas lindo que me has dicho desde que nos conocimos" le dije sonriendo. Los dos nos reimos de mi broma.

"Tu dices eso porque no recuerdas cuando eramos amigos en la primaria. Estabamos siempre juntos, y recuerdo que venias a mi casa a ver películas todos los fines de semana" me dijo

"Oh dios mio... ¿Recuerdas eso?" le pregunte sorprendido

"Claro, ¿como podria olvidarlo? Eras mi mejor amigo." me respondio

"Lo se. Pero es bueno que volvamos a ser amigos. Eres un buena amiga Rachel" le dije abrazandola. Ella tambien me abrazo. Estuvimos asi un minuto entero. Cuando nos separamos empesamos a reirnos.

"¿Porque nunca fuiste asi de buena conmigo cuando estaba en tu equipo?" le pregunte

"Porque eras mi unica competencia..." dijo riendose

"Es cierto..." bromee

Seguimos riéndonos y hablando, de pronto comenzó a llover y no empapamos. Vi que Rachel tenia un poco de frió, así que hice lo que cualquier chico haria. Me saque mi campera y se la di. Ella la acepto con una sonrisa, y nos quedamos ahi, riendo y bailando bajo la lluvia.

~ ~ ~ Rachel ~ ~ ~

Creo que hasta este momento no habia conocido al verdadero Kurt, pero ahora que lo conozco, debo decir que es increíble. Un Kurt sensible, amable y divertido, y eso es lo que me gusta de los chicos, creo que estoy enamorada.

No estoy muy segura de porque, pero si me preguntan de quien estoy enamorada, ya no responderia 'Finn Hudson' , ahora mi respuesta seria 'Kurt Hummel'. Y lo mejor es que Quinn me dijo que yo le gustaba a él, pero me pregunto si sera cierto.

Ya habia parado de llover, y Kurt estaba adentro saludando a su padre. Yo le dije que lo esperaba afuera porque no queria encontarme con Finn. De repente Kurt volvio con reproductor de música, y me dijo que queria cantar un rato. Le pregunte si podiamos hacer un dueto, y me dijo que le encantaría. Ay dios mio, ¡voy a cantar con el! Es lo que siempre quise hacer desde que lo conoci.

De repente empeso una cancion de High School Musical, bueno, no seria mi primera eleccion, pero era linda.

_Kurt_:_ Livin' in my own world... Didn't understand, That anything can happen, When you take a chance_

_Yo: I never believed in... What I couldn't see. I never opened my heart, To all the possibilities_

_Yo: I know… That something has changed_

_Kurt: Never felt this way_

_Yo: And right here tonight_

_Ambos: This could be the… __Start of something new. __It feels so right, to be here with you…oh. And now…lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new_

_Kurt: Now who'd of ever thought that... We'd both be here tonight…yeah_

_Yo: The world looks so much brighter, With you by my side_

_Ambos: I know… that something has changed_

_Kurt: Never felt this way... I know it's for real_

_Yo: This could be the…_

En ese momento Kurt me agarro y empezamos a bailar... Me puse muy nerviosa, pero trate de disimularlo.

_Ambos: Start of something new. It feels so right, to be here with you…oh. And now…lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new_

_Kurt: I never knew that it could happen, Till it happened to me_

_Yo: I didn't know it before, but now It's easy to see_

_Ambos: It's the start of something new. It feels so right, to be here with you…oh. And now…lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new_

Me resulto facil entender porque Kurt eligio esa cancion. Nos describe mucho, especialmente las partes que hablan sobre él. De repente se me vino un pensamiento a la cabeza. Esa era nuestra canción, y estaba muy feliz por eso.


	7. La hora de irse

**Bueno... Realmente estoy teniendo mucho tiempo libre ultimamente. Asi que voy a estar escribiendo los capitulos muy rapido, xD. En el proximo capitulo se enteraran que pasa con la escuela de Kurt, aunque creo que lo deje un poco obvio. Okey, este es el capitulo 7, espero que les guste. Comenten! Porfas :D**

~ ~ ~ Blaine ~ ~ ~

La practica de los Warbles termino hace horas, y Kurt todabia no volvio. Me pregunto donde estara, no puedo creer que se halla ido sin avisar. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a Kurt entrar por la puerta. El directamente corrio a sentarse a mi lado y a dusculparse.

"Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento..." dijo Kurt

"Oye, detente" le dije amablente

"¿Estas enojado?" dijo poniendo cara triste

"No. Simplemente me sorprende que te hallas ido sin avisarme"

"Lo siento. Estaba con una... amiga"

"Esta bien. Pero la prixima vez trata de no irte en el horario de la practica, porque no creo poder defenderte otra vez..." le dije tratando de ser sincero

"No crei que una pratica de los Warbles era tan importante, Blaine" me respondio

"Bueno, pero lo es, Kurt. Es muy importante. Y no creo que salir con tus amigas sea mas importante que una practica de los Warbles. Nosotros no queremos perder en las Regionales, Kurt"

"Sabes que... en este momento es como si lo unico que te importara son las Regionales. No te importo nada" me dijo. Eso me hizo sentir mal

"Sabes que no es asi, pero ganar en las Regionales es mas imortante que cualquier otra cosa que estuviste haciendo con tus amigas, Kurt""

Lo estas haciendo de nuevo... Mira, si una practica de los Warbles te importa más que cualquier otra cosa que yo pueda estar haciendo, entonces no se porque sigo aquí, Blaine. Yo te quiero, y mucho, pero no puedo creer que hallas dicho eso"

"Eres mi novio, tendrias que entenderme. Eso es lo que novios hacen, ¡no puedes enojarte porque quiero ganar en las Regionales! Eres mi novio, tienes que apoyarme, Kurt"

"Tal vez ya no quiero ser tu novio..." grito él. Hice mi mejor intento para no llorar, por un momento pense que lo habia logrado

"Kurt... ¿que dijiste?" le dije con la voz temblorosa

"No lo se... Dije, que tal vez ya no quiero ser tu novio. Mejor quedate con tus Warbles" me respondio mientras empesaba a llorar. Y por alguna razon, las lagrima salían de mis ojos tambien.

"¡No puedes estar haciendo esto! No puedes terminar conmigo por una simple pelea"

"Si, si puedo. Lo estoy haciendo, Blaine. No crei que fueras tan inmaduro" me dijo

"¿Yo soy el inmaduro? Tu eres el que se enoja por todo, Kurt" le grite

"NO ME GRITES!" me dijo levantando la voz

"Tu estas gritando ahora... " le dije en voz baja

"Mira. Si tu crees que poner a los Warbles antes que yo en tu vida no es razon para que me enoje, entonces eso significa que no me conoces, Blaine" me dijo suavemente

"Kurt, yo no creo que esto sea razon para que te enojes" le dije

"Eso significa que no me conoces tan bien como yo creia. Y tal vez estoy siendo un mal novio despues de todo. Porque segun tu punto de vista, yo me enojo por todo" me dijo llorando

"No fue mi intencion decir eso. Escucha, talvez no te conosco tanto como otras personas, pero te conosco lo suficiente para decir que esta pelea no tiene ningun sentido"

"Bueno, esta pelea tiene sentido para mi, porque me di cuenta que a veces solo te preocupas por ti mismo. Y yo no quiero un novio asi" me dijo

"Dijiste que me amabas, ¿no es asi?... ¿Porque haces esto, Kurt?"

"Ya se que te lo dije, y era cierto. Pero no creas que es facil para mi decirte esto. Es solo que, las cosas no han ido bien, Blaine" dijo bajando la voz

"Escucha Kurt... No quiero que termines conmigo. Cuando te pregunte si querias salir conmigo, supuse que esto iba a durar, al menos un poco más"

"Yo no se si quiero terminar contigo. Pero creo que es lo mejor, Blaine. Mira, yo todabia te amo, eres un gran chico. Pero necesito estar solo un tiempo para darme cuenta si..." Kurt se detuvo como si no supiera se decirmelo o no

"¿Tienes algo que decirme, Kurt?" le pregunte

"Nada, solo olvidalo... Pero creeme, necesito estar solo un tiempo" me respondio. En ese momento, se levanto de la cama y empeso a guardar sus cosas...

"No hagas esto, solo olvida la pelea y listo Kurt... No tienes que irte, por favor" insisti

"Mira, no todo es tu culpa... Pero yo realmente necesito irme. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. Te llamare luego, no te precupes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien... Si tu lo dices, supongo que voy a tener que hacerte caso" le dije. Kurt me sonrio, y eso me hizo sentir mejor, al menos por dos segundos. "¿Puedo darte un abrazo, Kurt?" le pregunte

"Si, seguro.." me respondio, y me dio un de eso estube viendo durante diez minutos como Kurt guardaba sus cosas. Cuando termino de guardar todo, nos despedimos y se fue.

~ ~ ~ Kurt ~ ~ ~

Eso fue realmente algo feo. Blaine fue mi primer novio, y yo tuve que terminar con el. Realmente no crei que eso iba a terminar asi. Sabia que tenia que hacerlo, pero realmente me senti mal. Realmente necesito estar solo un tiempo, para refrescar las cosas que estan en mi mente. Especialmente despues de lo que paso con Rachel hace un rato, despues de eso creo que voy a necesitar mucho tiempo para pensar.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi papá estaba muy confundido. Pero aun asi, entendio las cosas cuando le conte lo que habia pasado. Le dije que no podia seguir llendo a Dalton, porque no me iba a sentir muy bien. Asi que llegamos a un acuerdo con el cambio de escuela...

"Kurt, ¿estas seguro de esto? Solo recuerda lo que paso..." me dijo mi papá

"Si papá, estoy muy seguro... No hay otra cosa que quiera hacer" le respondi

En ese momento Finn entro por la puerta con su mamá. Al parecer habian ido de compras, porque tenian un monton de bosas con comida.

"Kurt! ¿Que haces aqui?" dijo Finn con una sonrisa

"Solo vine a darte una buena noticia hermanito... Me voy a quedar aqui" le respondi

"¿Hablas encerio? ¿Que paso con Dalton?¿Y que paso con Blaine?" dijo Finn mandando una pregunta detras de la otra. Eso me hizo reir.

"Bueno, voy a responder tus preguntas en orden" le dije. Finn me sonrio. "Primero, si hablo encerio. Segundo, no me sentia muy comodo ahi. Y tercero, me pelie con Blaine, pero no es tan grave como parece" le respondi

"Wow... Eso significa que ahora voy a poder torturarte todos lo dias!" bromeo Finn mientras se reia

"De eso no estoy tan seguro. Sera mejor que no te confies, porque tengo un As bajo la manga, Finn" le dije. La sonrisa se le borro de la cara como si fuera magia. Nos quedamos serios por unos segundos, cosa que nos hizo reir.

Después de hablar con Carole y mi papá sobre lo que iba a hacer can la escuela decidi ir a darme un baño. Mientras me bañaba, no pude evitar cantar, estaba cantando una cancion de _TAtu_, sus canciones son divertidas. Estube cantando sus canciones hasta que de repente escuche la puerta abrirse. Era Finn

"No pares, hermanito... Quiero escucharte" dijo

"¿Que estas haciendo en el baño? ¿No ves que me estoy bañando?" le dije desde la ducha

"Si, pero pense que podia quedarme aqui y hablar contigo. Te he extrañado mucho, ¿sabes?" me dijo. Y pensar que cinco meses atras habria matado para que Finn Hudson me diga eso. Pero todo lo del enamoramiento habia pasado.

"Yo tambien te extrañe, tonto. Y claro que puedes quedarte a hablar si eso quieres" le dije amablemente

"Gracias Kurt... Me gusta tenerte como hermano. Eres una gran persona, ¿sabias?"

"Bueno, si realmente quieres que reponda eso, debo decir que si. Mi espejo me lo ha dicho muchas veces, Finn" le dije bromeando

"Genial..." me dijo riendo

Seguimos hablando hasta que yo termine de bañarme. Despues de cambiarme, Carole y mi padre nos dijeron que la cena estaba lista.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, subi con Finn a mi habitacion. Él me pidio que le cuente que habia pasado, entonces le conte todo sobre la pelea con Blaine. Parecio entenderlo, cosa que me sorprendio mucho, porque normalmente tengo que contarle las cosas dos veces para que la entienda. Esa noche me quede pensando en Blaine, en si habia hecho bien o mal en cortar con el. Por un lado, creia que si, porque no puedo estar enamorado de un chico y una chica a la vez, y si lo pienso bien, a Blaine solo lo veo como un amigo. Me senti tranquilo, porque en el fondo sabia que Blaine no se iba a negar a ser mi amigo, y eso significa que no nos ibamos a separar del todo.

Después de una hora entera pensando en Blaine, decidi que tenia otras cosas en que preocuparme, y una de esas cosas era: Mi Cambio De Escuela. Supuse que las cosas no iban a ser tan dificiles como antes, que las cosas tal vez hallan cambiado, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer en esa escuela.


	8. ¿Sera una buena idea volver?

**Bien, realmente estoy teniendo mucho tiempo libre, asi que aproveche para escribir el capitulo 8! Lamento no haber puesto la letra de la cancion, es que simplemente me costo encontrarla, y no la puse, xD, lo lamento. Bueno, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer. Comenten :D**

~ ~ ~ Kurt ~ ~ ~

Estaba en frente de la escuela, pensando si mi acuerdo con mi papá habia estado bien. Volver a Mckinley parecia una buena idea desde mi punto de vista. Pero en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de si era una buena idea volver.

Baje del auto y camine tranquilamente hacia la entrada. Comenze a caminar cuando vi lo que menos necesitaba ver. Karofsky se estaba acercando a mi. Supuse que correr hacia el otro lado no era una buena idea, entonces segui caminando, hasta que Karofsky me agarro del hombro

"No me mates..." le dije sin pensar

"Tranquilo. Solo quiero hablar contigo Kurt" me dijo. Me sorprendio que no estuviera con ninguno de sus amigos. Pero de pronto me llevo hacia el baño. "Mira, solo queria pedirte perdirte perdon, por todo. Se perfectamente que no soy una buena persona, pero espero que en algun momento me perdones. Y tu sabes, tal vez un dia, bastante lejano, podamos ser amigos" me dijo

"Escucha, Dave... No creo poder ser tu amigo, pero, tal vez, si me tratas bien desde ahora, puedo perdonarte" le respondi

"Lo entiendo" me dijo. Yo le sonrei, y me estaba por ir del baño, pero Karofsky me agarro del brazo."Yo queria decirte algo más, Kurt..." dijo en voz baja

"Bueno, dime..." le dije

"Tambien queria pedirte un consejo"

"Claro, solo pidelo"

"Tu sabes que soy gay, ¿verdad? Por esa vez que te di un beso" me dijo. Realmente no queria recordar eso. Rapidamente asenti con la cabeza. "Bien, yo queria preguntarte como haces para soportar todo esto de ser... Bueno, tu sabes" me dijo

"Sabes, Dave... Hay que ser muy valiente para hacer lo que yo hago. Y no te voy a obligar a decirle a todos la verdad. Pero yo creo que no es bueno vivir mintiendo" le respondi

"Creo que tienes razon, tal vez lo diga pronto, solo que voy a necesitar un poco de tu ayuda"

"Esta bien. Solo ten cuidado, ¿esta bien? No queremos que nadie salga herido. Pero descuida, te voy a ayudar"

"Nunca crei que ibas a ser tan bueno conmigo, despues de todo lo que te hice. Me siento mal por todo eso, especialmente por haberte besado"

"Bueno, tu sabes. La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo no juzgo a las personas por lo que son, porque la verdad es que, todos somos personas. Te prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie sobre esto. Y no te preocupes por todo lo que hiciste, te aseguro que si le dices a todos la verdad,con todo lo que va a pasar, no me vas a deber nada"

"Gracias Kurt. No pense que ibas a ser asi conmigo despues de haberte hecho todo eso, espero que no te moleste tanto que te halla besado"

"Mira, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Realmente no fue lo que esperaba para un primer beso, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora..."

"¿Ese fue tu primer beso? Wow, lo hiciste bien. Nadie se habria imaginado que era tu primer beso"

"Supongo que deberia tomar eso como un cumplido, ¿verdad? En ese caso, gracias"

"Eres increible...¿te lo han dicho antes?" me dijo sonriendo

"Claro, mi espejo siempre me lo dice" dije bromeando. Mi chiste lo hizo reir. Me pidio un par de consejos más, y salimos del baño. Un monton de personas se sorprendieron por vernos juntos, incluyendo a los profesores.

Segui caminando por el pasillo, cuando me encontre a Tina y a Mike. Ellos se sorprendieron al verme y me abrazaron. Les explique que habia vuelto a la escuela y se pusieron muy felices. Mientras estaba llendo a clase, me encontre con Puck. Se puso más contento de lo que me abria imaginado, me abrazo y todo, y eso me sorprendio mucho. Despues de la clase de Español, me encontre con casi todos los chicos de Club Glee. Solo me faltaba hablar con dos personas: Quinn y Rachel.

El profesor de Ingles nos habia pedido leer unos libros, asi que me fui a la biblioteca. Por suerte no habia mucha gente. Asi que fui directamente a buscar mi libro. De repente escuche una voz familiar que me llamaba.

"Kurt!... Ven" dijo la voz

"Quinn!" dije cuando descubri quien era. La salude con la mano y fui rapidamente a sentarme a su lado.

"¿Que haces aqui, Kurt?" me pregunto con una sonrisa. Le conte todo lo que habia pasado con Blaine y que habia vuelto a Mckinley. Practicamente salto hacia mi, y eso nos hizo caernos al suelo, empesamos a reirnos fuertemente. Me senti feliz de estar de vuelta.

En el almuerzo me encontre con Rachel. Ella no paraba de gritar de emocion cuando le dije que habia vuelto a Mckinley, y me abrazo más de tres veces antes de que pudiera terminar de contarle lo que paso. De repente empese a pensar que no iba a ser un mal dia despues de todo.

Las horas en la escuela pasaban rapido. Y ahora solo me quedaba una clase: el Club Glee. Tenia muchas ganas de ir al Club. Faltaba poco tiempo para las Regionales, eso significa que tenemos que practicar mucho si queremos ganar. Fui el ultimo en llegar. Y por alguna razon, todos empezaron a aplaudir cuando entre por la puerta.

"Nos da gusto que hallas vuelto, Kurt" dijo el señor Shue

"Gracias Señor Shuester" le dije sonriente

"Y para darte la bienvenida, se me ocurrio que podrias cantar una cancion. ¿Tienes algo en mente?" me pregunto

"Oh... Siempre tengo una cancion en mente , Señor Shue" le dije. Todos en la sala se rieron. No crei que el chiste fuera tan gracioso, pero aun asi me rei tambien.

Tenia pensado cantar una cancion de Broadway, del musical 'Rent'. Pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinion. Tenia que cantar una cancion que definiera, asi que me decidi por "When I Get You Alone" de Robin Ticke.

Cuando termine de cantar hubo muchos aplausos. Todos estaban asombrados, pero cuando mire a un costado, Rachel me estaba sonriendo. Casi podia sentir que mis mejillas se ponian rojas. En ese momento Rachel se acerco a mi.

"Wow. Eso fue increible, Kurt" me dijo

"Gracias... No pense que habia sido tan bueno" le dije

"Bueno, si lo fuiste" me respondio. No pude evitar sonreir.

"Hey, queria sabes si tenias algo que hacer mañana despues de clases" me pregunto

"No... ¿Tienes algo en mente, Rach?" le dije

"No lo se. Tal vez podemos ir a tomar algo, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que pase por ti a las 5?"

"Claro. Eso estaria bien. Gracias Kurt" me dijo, dandome un beso en la mejilla. Me debo haber puesto rojo como un tomate. Despues que llegue a mi casa, me fui a mi cuarto. Pero Finn me dijo que queria hablar conmigo.

"Hey, Kurt... Te vi con Karofsky hoy en la escuela, ¿paso algo?" me pregunto

"No, no paso nada malo. Solo queria hablar conmigo" le respondi

"¿De que cosas hablaron?"

"¿Y eso te interesa, Finn?"

"Solo quiero estar seguro que no paso nada malo, Kurt" me dijo

"Bueno, esta bien. Pero tienes que prometer que no le vas a decir a nadie"

"Claro, esta bien... No lo voy a decir a nadie"

"Dave es gay" le dije en voz baja. Cuando dije eso, a Finn se le escapo una leve risita

"¿Karofsky es gay?" me pregunto sorprendido

"Si, Finn" le respondi rapidamente

"¿Y entonces porque te torturaba tanto?"

"Bueno, es eso lo que te va a costar entender. Pero-" intente decir

"Kurt, solo dimelo" me interrumpio

"Creo que le gusto..." le respondi. Finn solto una carcajada, y eso me hizo sentir incomodo. "¿De que te ries, Finn?" le pregunté

"Es solo que, eso me causo gracia" me respondio. Yo solo asenti con la cabeza "Y dime, ¿como estas tan seguro de que le gustas?" me pregunto

"No creo que quieras saberlo, es que es muy raro. No se si me vas a creer"

"Quiero saberlo, solo dimelo" me pidio

"Bien, la verdad es que... Dave me beso" le dije finalmente. Los ojos de Finn se abrieron como si no tuvieran manera de volver a cerrarse.

"¿Ka-kafofsky hizo que? ¿Co-como paso eso?" me pregunto

"Fue hace un tiempo. Recuerdo que fui a enfrentarlo al vestuario. E-estábamos peleando mucho, y de repente empesamos a discutir sobre que el no era mi clase de chico. Y no lo vi venir, fue de la nada. E-el me beso"

"Wow... Pero eso significa que le gustas" me dijo. Lo se, hay veces que la estupidez de Finn Hudson se pasa de los limites, y pensar que yo antes encontraba eso adorable, bueno, tal vez aun lo es, pero solo a veces...

"Finn... Te estoy tratando de decir eso hace 10 minutos" le dije

"Oh, cierto... Lo siento, hermano" me dijo. Yo le sonrei.

"Y dime, ¿ese fue tu primer beso?" me pregunto

"Cielos, Finn... ¿Porque me preguntas eso?"

"Dime. Solo quiero saber"

"Bueno... Si, fue el primero" le respondi en voz baja

"Uh, que mal. ¡Tu primer beso fue con Karofsky!" bromeo Finn

"No es gracioso. Pero tienes que prometer que no vas a decir nada. Le prometi a Dave que no le iba a decir a nadie"

"¿Porque te preocupa tanto Karofsky?¿Y porque le dices Dave? Te hizo la vida un infierno durante años" me dijo

" Lo se...Pero me preocupa porque él es una persona, igual que yo. Y yo no quiero que ninguna persona sufra, incluyendo a Dave. Y le digo asi, porque ese es su nombre" le respondi

"De acuerdo... No voy a decir nada, solo ten cuidado, Kurt" me dijo. Me sonrio, y luego nos pusimos a hablar sobre otras cosas.


	9. I Don't Have To Try

**Primero queria pedirles perdon por haber tardado tanto, mi tiempo libre lamentablemente se termino, xD. Pero quedense tranquilos que voy a seguir escribiendo lo mas rapido que pueda. Gracias a todas las personas que leen esto. Ya se habran dado cuenta que amo a Kurt, jaja... Aqui esta el capitulo 9. La cancion que que canta Santana es "I Don't Have To Try" de Avril Lavigne, espero que les guste!... Comenten, :D.**

* * *

~ ~ Kurt ~ ~

Acababa de llegar a la escuela, cuando me di cuenta de que los futbolistas me estaban esperando al lado del basurero. Era obvio que me iban a tirar otra vez, supuse que las cosas habian vuelto a la normalidad.

"Hey Homo. ¿estas listo para visitar el basurero" dijo uno de ellos.

"Solo haganlo y ya... no tengo tiempo" le respondi. Rapidamente me agarraron de los pies y de las manos, y me tiraron a la basura. Digamos que habia tenido suerte, no habia nada muy asqueroso en el basurero, aun. Me quede sentado alli hasta que los futbolistas se fueron, pero luego escuche que alguien se acercaba.

"Hummel, ¿estas bien?" dijo la voz.

Luego se acerco al basurero y me dio su mano, para ayudarme a salir. Yo la tome con mucho gusto, pero me sorprendi mucho cuando me di cuenta de quien era.

"Gracias Santana. No es lindo estar ahi" le dije

"Ni lo menciones, ¿estas bien?" me pregunto

"Si, gracias de nuevo"

"No hay de que... Creo que se hace tarde, deberiamos entrar a la escuela"

"Claro, vamos"

Entramos a la escuela y todos nos miraron sorprendidos, rara vez estabamos juntos. Simplemente ella y yo no teniamos muchas cosas en comun. La siguiente clase la tenia con Santana, asi que no fue mucha molestia acompañarla hasta alli. Nos terminamos sentando juntos, por mas raro que suene, es verdad. Habia mucho silencio, no de los silencios incomodos, pero aun asi sentí que tenia que decir algo.

"Nosotros no hemos hablado mucho, ¿sabes?" le dije con una sonrisa. Ella puso una mirada triste y asintio.

"Es cierto. Realmente lo lamento. No he sido nada buena contigo, simplemente soy una mala persona. Soy un bruja sin alma, como algunas personas dicen" dijo ella en voz baja

"Mira, yo no creo eso. Lo unico que tienes que hacer es cambiar un poco. Tienes que dejar de hacer sufrir a la gente, si haces eso, yo creo que podrias llegar a tener muchos amigos..." le dije

"Gracias Kurt... ¿Tu crees que algun dia podamos ser amigos?" me pregunto

"No, no lo creo" le dije

"Oh. Bueno, lo entiendo" dijo bajando la mirada

"No creo que algun dia podamos ser amigos, porque ya lo somos. Aunque no nos entendamos muy bien todavia, creo que somos amigos" le dije sonriendo. Ella se solto una risita.

"De verdad te lo agradesco. La unica amiga que tuve en toda mi vida es Brittany, y bueno, es Brittany" me dijo girando los ojos. Yo me rei de su broma.

"Bueno, ahora tienes otro amigo más. Te voy ayudar a cambiar un poco, pero solo tienes que prometer que vas a ser buena con las chicas de Glee"

"Lo hare. Gracias por todo Kurt"

"No hay de que, San " le dije sonriendo

"Oye, ¿puedes acompañarme al auditorio despues del almuerzo?" me pregunto

"Claro..." le respondi

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, la clase habia terminado. Las otras clases tambien pasaron rapido, y ya habia llegado la hora del almuerzo. Finn y Quinn me llamaron desde una mesa, asi que fui a sentarme con ellos. Estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que me di cuenta de que Santana estaba en la puerta de la cafeteria, indicandome que la siguiera. Me despedi de Quinn y Finn, y segui a Santana hasta el Auditorio.

Cuando llegue, vi que Santana estaba parada en el escenario con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Que estas haciendo San?" le pregunte dulcemente

"Yo queria mostrarte algo, esta cancion la estoy practicando hace semanas. Necesito que escuches y me digas que te parecio" me dijo aun con una sonrisa

"Esta bien, supongo" le dije

En ese momento la musica empeso a sonar, y Santana empeso a cantar una cancion de Avril Lavigne.

_I Don't Have To Try._**_  
_**

**_I'm the one I'm the one who knows the dance  
I'm the one I'm the one who's got the prance  
I'm the one I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants_**

**_I'm the one who tells you what to do  
You're the one you're the one if I let you  
I'm the one I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants_**

**_Hey You follow me  
I'll take the lead can't you see  
Don't you question me  
You just do what I say_**

**_I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready get ready cause I'm happening_**

**_I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready get ready cause I'm on the scene_**

**_I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do  
Anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try_**

**_Don't you disagree  
Cause you know  
It's all about me_**

**_Be at my beck and call  
I'm a know it all  
And it's all your fault_**

**_I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready get ready cause I'm happening_**

**_I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready get ready cause I'm on the scene_**

**_I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do  
Anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try_**

**_I don't have to try  
To make you realize  
Anything I wanna do  
Anything I'm gonna do  
Anything I wanna do I do  
And I don't have to try_**

_~ ~ Rachel ~ ~_

Estaba en la puerta del auditorio mirando a Santana cantar. Yo se que esta muy mal espiar, pero cuando vi a Kurt llendo con Santana me senti muy celosa. En este momento no puedo disimular lo sorprendida que estoy, no tenia ni idea que Santana cantara de esa forma. Ahora estoy mucho mas celosa que antes.

De repente escuche que volvian a hablar.

"Eso fue increible" le dijo Kurt a Santana. Los celos me recorian todo el cuerpo.

"Gracias Kurt. No crei que te pudiera gustar" le dijo ella

"Ni lo digas. Eres la mejor cantante que he escuchado" le dijo. Senti que podia llorar en ese momento, pero Kurt dijo algo mas. "Despues de Rachel, claro" dijo. No pude evitar sonreir.

"Wow. Creo que realmente eres el chico mas bueno que conoci en mi vida. Tu sabes, si no fueras gay, podria decir que eres lindo" dijo ella. Los celos habian vuelto. Vi que Kurt se habia sonrojado..

"Bueno, gracias. Si yo no fuera gay, tu sabes... Diria que tu tambien eres muy linda" Kurt le dijo. Yo crei que estaba en el fin del mundo, pero aun asi quise seguir escuchando.

"Sabes, es lindo tener un amigo tan sexi cono tu. Pero, es una lastima que seas gay" dijo Santana riendose. Esperen, ¿ella dijo que eran amigos? ¿Desde cuando son amigos?

"Gracias. Pero necesito que dejes de hacer eso, es un poco incomodo" dijo Kurt sonriendo

"Lo siento, creo que todavia sigo siendo una bruja sin corazon. Ahora entiendo porque todos me odian, Kurt" dijo ella. Si pidieran mi opinion, podria decir sin problema que eso era verdad.

"Por favor, no digas eso. No lo eres. Mira, yo no te odio. Solo tienes que tratar de no hacerle mal a la gente" le dijo Kurt. Oh mi dios, ese chico a veces puede ser tan dulce, ahora recuerdo porque me enamore de el. Esperen, ¿yo dije 'me enamore'?.

"Definitivamente eres el mejor amigo que podria haber encontrado. Solo mirate, eres tan bueno. Te he dicho un monton de cosas ofensivas, y aun asi quieres ser mi amigo"

"Bien. Porque pienso que seria un placer ser tu amigo" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

"Oh dios... No te hagas el caballero Hummel. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?" dijo ella. Estaba empezando a odiarla. Pero de repente vi que Kurt estaba abrazando a Santana. Eso era mas de lo que yo podia soportar. Pero al menos hoy iba a ver Kurt despues de la escuela, asi que puedo hablar con el sobre eso.

Estaba por irme cuando Kurt se dio vuelta y me vio. Me moria de verguenza, asi que decidi irme corriendo. Pero el me siguio.

Me fui a mi casillero. Y estuve ahi unos segundos hasta que Kurt me encontro.

"Hey, ¿estas bien?" me pregunto

"Si, Kurt. Estoy bien. Lo lamento, no tendria que haber espiado" le repondi

"Esta bien, Rach. Supongo que no sabias que estabamos ahi cuando llegaste"

"No, la verdad no lo sabia" le menti

"Esta bien, entonces... Supongo que tengo que irme ahora. Pero recuerda que nos vamos a ver despues de clases"

"Si, lo recuerdo. Kurt, esto seria como un cita, ¿verdad?" le pregunte. La cara de Kurt se puso roja.

"Claro. Supongo que puede ser una cita, si tu quieres que lo sea" me respondio con una sonrisa

"Muy bien.. Gracias Kurt"

"No hay problema. Me tengo que ir ahora. Nos vemos mas tarde" me dijo. Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por el pasillo.


	10. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Muy bien... Este es el capitulo 10. Es un poco fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que hay una pelea bastante fea. Pero aun asi, espero que les guste... Gracias a todas las personas que leen esto. Simplemente me divierte hacer esto, y me alegra que les paresca una buena historia. Comenten! :D**

**

* * *

**

~ ~ Rachel ~ ~

Faltaba media hora para mi "cita" con Kurt y todabia no habia elegido mi ropa. ¡Diganme quien seria capaz de prepararse en media hora! Estuve como loca buscando cosas en mi aramario, hasta que encontre algo decente. Era una blusa rosa con un jean ajustado. No es lo que la mayoria de las mujeres usarian en una cita, pero yo no estaba muy acostumbrada a usar jeans, asi que supongo que seria igual de sorprendente.

El timbre de mi casa sono, cuando mire el reloj, vi que ya era la hora. Obviamente era Kurt. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero supuse que seria mejor disimular un poco. No era necesario estar tan nerviosa, despues de todo, es una cita de amigos, ¿verdad?vBaje por las escaleras y me di cuenta de que uno de mis papás ya le habia abierto la puerta. Kurt estaba ahi, mirandome con esos ojos tan lindos. Okey, detente Rachel!

Estaba vestido sorprendentemente bien. Me sorprendio que se halla vestido asi. Tenia una camisa y un jean negro. Le quedaba demasiado bien. Segui disimulando mis nervios y segui caminando hasta que llegue hasta donde él estaba.

"¿Estas lista, princesa?" me pregunto con una sonrisa. De verdad, ¿puede alguien ser mas adorable que este chico?

"Seguro. ¿Nos vamos?" le dije

"Claro.."

Me despedi de mis papás y nos fuimos. Llegamos a un restaurante muy lindo, nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventana, y eso era lindo. Cuando pedimos algo para comer, Kurt se decidio a empesar una conversacion.

"Y dime, ¿como has estado con lo de Finn? me pregunto

"No lo se... Supongo que ya lo supere. Si no puede perdonarme, es que no me queria de verdad" le respondi

"Supongo que es verdad..." me dijo sonriendo

"De todos modos. Me enamore de otra persona ahora" le dije. Ay dios, no era mi intencion decirlo. A veces puedo ser tan tonta.

"¿Ah si? ¿De quien?" me pregunto levantando una ceja"Tal vez te lo diga otro dia, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso" le dije

"Esta bien, pero puedes decirme si quieres"

"Gracias. Pero ahora hablemos de ti. ¿Como has estado?"

"Se podria decir que bien" dijo soltando una risita adorable. "Pero hay cosas que me tienen preocupado" termino

"¿Cuales son esas cosas?" le pregunte

"Bueno se podria decir que estoy empesando a dudar un poco sobre algunas cosas, ¿sabes? Algo asi como, mi sexualidad" dijo en voz baja

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Pero, ¿porque?" le pregunte, tratando de no hacerme esperanzas.

"Es que, creo que me gusta una chica" me respondio

"¿De verdad? ¿Como se llama?"

"Creo que sabes bien su nombre... Me parece que la tengo en frente"

"¿Q-que? ¿Y-yo te gusto?" le pregunte tartamudeando

"Bueno, creo que si. Pero es obvio que te gusta otro chico"

"Ahi es donde te equivocas... No queria decirte quien era, porque me enamore de ti, y no queria echarlo todo a perder"

"Wow... Es decir, wow. Esto es raro. ¿Y que hacemos ahora?"

"No lo se... ¿Tu que quieres hacer?" le pregunte

"Bien. Yo soy el chico, asi que, supongo que tengo que preguntartelo yo" me dijo, yo senti que iba a saltar de la felicidad, pero tenia que esperar el momente adecuado "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" me dijo

"Aii dios... Si!" le dije. Kurt se rio y se acerco para abrazarme... "Esto significa, que no eres gay" le pregunte

"Bueno... En realidad. La cosa es que, aun me gustan los chicos. Pero hace un tiempo, me empesaron a pasar cosas contigo. Pero eres la unica, no me pasa con ninguna otra chica. Asi que supongo que aun soy gay, pero igual me gustas. Asi que eso me hace una especie de Rachsexual, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, considerando que fuiste lo bastante inteligente para inventar esa palabra, debo decir que eres adorable. Y me alegra que no te gusten las otras chicas, considerando que yo fui tu primer beso " le dije sonriendo

~ ~ Kurt ~ ~

"Eh, Rach... No fuiste mi primer beso" le dije avergonzado

"¿Co-como que no?" me pregunto

"No. Yo he besado a alguien antes" le respondi

"¿A quien?" me dijo

"A Dave..." le dije

"¿Y quien es Dave? ¿Yo lo conoco?" me pregunto

"Si. Es Dave Karofsky" le dije en voz baja

"¿QUE? ¿Y como paso eso?" me dijo sorprendida

Le tuve que contar toda lo que habia pasado entre Dave y yo. Le conte toda la incomoda historia del beso y la charla pidiendome perdon. Al principio ella parecia muy sorprendida, pero despues parecio entenderlo.

"Asi que... ¿Tu lo pedonaste y ahora son amigos?" me dijo

"Lo perdone, pero yo no diria que somos amigos" le dije

"Eso esta bien, supongo. Despues de todo, te hizo la vida imposible desde que estraste a la escuela"

"Lo se... Pero yo no soy esa clase de persona. Yo podria ser su amigo en cualquier momento. Pero aun asi, no quiero hablar de eso"

"Bien... Pero al menos nunca besaste a una chica" me dijo

"Lo siento Rach, pero ahi tambien te equivocas" le dije dulcemente

"Oh dios... ¿Con quien fue?" me pregunto haciendo una seña con las manos

"Brittany... Esa es una historia muy graciosa en realidad" le dije entre caracajadas

"Bueno, entonces cuentame" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

También le tuve que contar toda la historia de Brittany, y debo admitir que fue incomodo. Porque creanme, no es lindo hablar con tu novia sobre eso. Oh, dije novia. Eso sono raro.

Cuando termine de contarle toda la historia, ella solto una risita y me miro.

"Wow. Y yo realmente pensaba que habia sido tu primer beso. Realmente voy a tener que cuidarte, porque al parecer, mas de una persona piensa que eres sexi" me dijo dulcemente. Realmente, no creo que halla una chica tan linda como ella.

"Eso no lo se. Porque creeme que no soy tan lindo como tu" le dije sonriendo

Seguimos hablando y riendo hasta que se hizo de noche. Las horas pasaban bastante rapido, y decidimos que ya era hora de volver a nuestras casas. Ya se habian hecho las 8, y era de noche, asi que lleve a Rachel a su casa, y la acompañe hasta la puerta. Nos despedimos como cualquier novio y novia lo harian. Aunque llegaba la parte mas dificil del saludo, la parte donde yo lo daba un beso. Lentamente me acerque, y de repente nuestros labios ya estaban conectados. No estoy seguro de como paso tan rapido, pero yo le di un beso a Rachel Berry.

Nunca me imagine que esto podria pasar, nunca pense que algun dia me iba a gustar una chica, realmente nunca se me hubiera imaginado. Pero estaba pasando, me gustaba una chica, y esa chica, era nada mas y nada menos que Rachel Berry. Bueno, se imaginaran que hasta que yo termine de pensar todo eso, ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa. Realmente no se como me pudo llevar tanto tiempo poner todas esas palabras en mi mente. En fin, volvamos a la historia.

Abri la puerta y encontre a mi papá sentado en el sofá, mirando television. Me sentia mal por el, hace dias que no hablabamos. En cierto modo, he hablado más con Finn que no el, y eso me ponia bastante mal. Teniendo en cuenta que era una semana demasiado fuerte para los dos. Pero yo no queria ni pensar en eso, realmente no quiero llorar hasta que sea el momento adecuado, y ese momento era mañana.

"Hola papá..." le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

"Oh. Hola, que raro que estes hablando conmigo" dijo en un tono molesto

"¿De que estas hablando? ¿Que te pasa?"

"Por favor... Sabes de que estoy hablando... Tu no has hablado conmigo desde hace varios dias. Yo deberia preguntarte que es lo que te pasa" dijo el

"No he hablado contigo porque tenia cosas que hacer, papá" le dije

"Kurt. Eso lo entiendo, pero no me has dicho ni una palabra hace dias. Eso significa que te pasa algo..." me dijo

"NO ME PASA NADA" dije casi gritando

"Seguro que estas tan ocupado con tus cosas que ni siquiera recuerdas que dia es mañana" me dijo con tono ofendido.

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." le dije

"No Kurt... No lo estoy, estoy hablando muy encerio"

"Claro. Si, voy a olvidar que mañana se cumplen 9 años desde que murio mamá. Nueve años desde que la enterraron en ese cementerio! Nueve años desde que supe que no la iba a ver nunca más, que no le iba a poder pedir consejos, que no iba a volver a hablar con ella, que nunca me va a poder acompañar a la escuela, o que nunca va a conocer a mis amigas. Claro papá, me olvide de todo eso! ¿Como puedes decir esas cosas?" le dije tratando de no llorar

"No te hagas la victima... Tu fuiste el que se aislo, Kurt. No fue mi intencion hablar asi de ella, lo lamento. Pero no me eches toda la culpa. Yo simplemente quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, siento que cambiaste mucho" me dijo

"No me estoy haciendo la victima, ¿porque no lo entiendes? Tu tienes a Carole, y me alegro por ti, pero yo tengo que vivir sin una madre, porque la verdad es que mi mamá no va a volver, y nadie la va a reemplazar" le dije

"Eso ya lo se... Yo nunca voy a reemplazar a tu madre, pero tienes que entender que tenemos que vivir con lo que tenemos ahora, no era justo para nosotros vivir asi. Yo simplemente quiero saber porque ya no pasas tiempo conmigo"

" Seguro que si te dijera que estuve pasando tiempo con una chica, lo entenderias, ¿verdad? Porque lo unico que quieres es tener un hijo perfecto que le gusten las mismas cosas que a ti" le dije

"No digas eso. Sabes que no es cierto hijo. Yo hice todo lo posible para entender, pero te digo una cosa, es verdad, me gustaria que pudieramos hablar de chicas, o de futbol, o de autos. Pero tu no eres asi, y yo hice todo mi esfuerzo por entender"

"¿Sabes que? Vas a entender muy bien lo que te voy a decir ahora. Si, estuve pasando tiempo con una chica. ¡Me gusta una chica! Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a seguir hablando de esto. No puedo creer que hallas dicho eso de mamá" le dije.

Y con eso me fui a mi habitacion en el sotano. Al parecer Finn decidio acostarse temprano, porque estaba en su cama, roncando como un nene de seis años. Eso me parecio adorable. Pero lo unico que queria hacer en ese momento era tirarme en mi cama y dormirme, porque mañana iba a ser un largo dia.


	11. No es tan solo otro sabado

**Bien.. No se porque estoy escribiendo esto tan rapido. Solo quiero aprovechar, porque mi tiempo libre es cada vez menos, y en poco tiempo voy a empesar la escuela, asi que tengo que apurarme :| . Okey, este es el capitulo 11. Casi lloro mientras lo escribia, jaja. La cancion es "I miss you" de Miley Cyrus. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

~ ~ Kurt ~ ~

No tenia ganas de levantarme. Pero gracias a dios era sabado. Bueno, era mas que solo otro sabado. Era el sabado más importante para mi. Mi mamá era una de esas personas que no se olvidan facilmente. Segun muchos de mis familiares, yo me paresco mucho a ella, y eso me alegra mucho, porque era una persona demasiado buena. Ella ayudaba a cualquier persona que necesitara ayuda, ella era fuerte con muchas cosas. Y estoy realmente seguro que ella sabia sobre mi homosexualidad, asi que se podria decir que estoy bastante orgulloso de ella.

No puedo describir con las palabras lo mucho que la extraño. Extraño todos esos dias que me preparaba el desayuno, todos esos dias que me daba consejos, o todas las veces que me decia que no tenga miedo de las pesadillas. Ella era alguien muy importante para mi. Hoy era su dia, y tiene todo el derecho a ser de comer, tuve una charla con mi papá. Se podria decir que arreglamos las cosas, pero aun asi, yo tenia ese sentimiento de dolor en el pecho. Estuve varias horas encerrado en mi habitacion, hasta que decidi que quedarme en esa casa no seria la mejor opcion, asi que decidir ir al mejor lugar que se me ocurrio.

Llegue al cementerio, y rapidamente encontre la lapida de mi madre. Me sente a su lado y se me empesaron a caer las lagrimas. Diganme, ¿porque tengo que ser tan sensible?

"Hola mami... Te extraño, ¿sabes? Pero quedate tranquila, papá se esta haciendo cargo de todo, y lo hace bastante bien. Aunque a veces me pregunto como logramos segui adelante sin ti. Estoy seguro de que escuchaste la pelea de la otra noche. Bueno, queria pedirte perdon por eso, no fue mi intencion gritarle, es que no me gusto que diga esas cosas de ti, pero aun asi estoy seguro que no lo hizo a proposito. Solo espero que estes muy bien ahi arriva, donde nada puede molestarte. Quiero dedicarte una canción... Espero que te guste"

Habia llevado una reproductor de CD que no necesitaba , asi que puse la cancion, y empese a cantar

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven _

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_ I loved the way you felt so strong _

_I never wanted you to leave _

_I wanted you to stay here holding me..._

**_I miss you _**

**_I miss your smile _**

**_And I still shed a tear _**

**_Every once in a while _**

**_And even though it's different now _**

**_You're still here somehow _**

**_My heart won't let you go _**

**_And I need you to know _**

**_I miss you, la la la la _**

**_I miss you..._**

_You used to call me your dreamer _

_And now I'm living out my dream _

_Oh how I wish you could see _

_Everything that's happening for me _

_I'm thinking back on the past _

_It's true that time is flying by too fast..._

**_I miss you _**

**_I miss your smile _**

**_And I still shed a tear _**

**_Every once in a while _**

**_And even though it's different now _**

**_ You're still here somehow _**

**_My heart won't let you go _**

**_And I need you to know _**

**_I miss you, la la la la _**

**_I miss you _**

_I know you're in a better place, yeah _

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh _

_I know you're where you need to be _

_Even though it's not here with me_

**_I miss you _**

**_I miss your smile _**

**_And I still shed a tear _**

**_Every once in a while _**

**_And even though it's different now _**

**_ You're still here somehow _**

**_My heart won't let you go _**

**_And I need you to know _**

**_I miss you, la la la la _**

**_I miss you_**

La canción termino y deje de cantar para dejar mis lagrimas caer, cuando senti que alguien tocaba mi hombro. Me di vuelta rapidamente y vi a la persona que menos me esperaba encontrar. Wow, las cosas que hace el destino, ¿no?

"Hey, Blaine... ¿Que haces aqui?" le pregunte secandome las lagrimas

"Bueno, Kurt, te voy a ser sincero. Recuerdo que un dia me dijiste que hoy se cumplian 9 años desde que murio tu madre, asi que, supuse que ibas a estar aqui, y quise venir a ayudarte, porque pense que ibas a estar triste"

"Wow, eso es... lindo, Blaine. Gracias. ¿Me escuchaste cantar?" le dije

"De nada. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad? Oh, si. Te escuche cantar, y fue magnifico como siempre, te lo aseguro"

"Eres tan bueno conmigo. Gracias otra vez, Blaine"

"Ni lo menciones. Me gusta ayudarte. ¿Necesitas un abrazo de un amigo?" me dijo soriendo

"Eso podria ayudar" le dije devolviendole la sonrisa. Blaine me abrazo fuerte, y en ese momento, me dio alegria tenerlo como amigo.

"Te extrañe mucho, Kurt"

"¿Sabes que? Yo tambien te extrañe. Me alegra que aun seamos amigos" le dije

"A mi tambien. Realmente no me habria gustado saber que estas aqui solo y triste, y yo no vine a ayudarte, eso seria muy malo de mi parte" me dijo sonriendo

"Si. Ahora recuerdo que estoy hablando con el caballero Blaine" le dije bromeando mientras lo volvia a abrazar. Estuvimos sentados en la tierra, hablando como dos horas, realmente teniamos muchas cosas de que hablar. Habian pasado tantas cosas. Despues, nos fuimos a comprar un helado, al principio no queria, porque sabia que iba a engordar si comia tanta azucar, pero Blaine es una de las personas, ademas de Finn, que sabe como convencerme.

Por decima vez en el dia, agradeci tener un amigo como Blaine. No se que habria hecho en el cementerio si él no hubiera llegado.

"Bueno Kurt... Fue un placer verte. Realmente lamento tener que irme" me dijo cuando se dio cuenta que tenia que volver a Dalton.

"No te preocupes, esta bien. A mi tambien me alegro verte, me diverti mucho. Gracias"

"Ni lo menciones. Me alegra que te hallas divertido, yo la pase muy bien, tambien. Bien, nos veremos pronto, supongo" dijo poniendo cara triste

"Claro que si. Apuesto a que nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees. Me gusto verte" le dijeLos dos nos depedimos con un abrazo, y volvi a mi casa. No tenia ningun otro lugar a donde ir, ademas, no podia escapar de mi casa durante mucho tiempo. Cuando abri la puerta, mi papá se abalanzo sobre mi, y me dio un abrazo. Yo tambien lo abraze, aunque no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Wow... ¿Que fue eso papá?" le pregunte sorprendido

"Quiero decirte que lo lamento. No debi haberte dicho todas esas cosas. No quiero estar peleado contigo"

"Esta bien papá. No tienes que preocuparte, tambien fue mi culpa. No me tendria que haber dejado llevar"

"Esta bien, pero prometeme que no vamos a volver a pelear asi" me dijo

"De acuerdo... Te amo papá, lo sabes, ¿verdad?" le dije

"Claro que si. Yo tambien te amo hijo° me dijo mi papá, y en ese momento nos volvimos a abrazar. Cuando entramos adentro, le dije a mi papa todo lo que habia hecho en el dia. Se podria decir que se puso feliz por mi, yo realmente extrañaba charlar con el. Decidi irme a mi habitacion y pensar un rato. Eso era lo unico que hacia últimamente, pensar. Pero el sonido de mi telefono interrumpio mis planes...

"Hola Rach" dije contento

"Hola Kurt... ¿como estas?" me pregunto

"No lo se. Aun estoy un poco triste" le respondi

"Hey, ¿quieres que nos encontremos en la plaza?" me dijo

"Eso estaria bien, supongo" le dije

"De acuerdo. Voy a estar en la plaza en 10 minutos"

"Esta bien. Voy a estar esperandote ahi" le dije

Despues de que nos despedimos, me fui corriendo a la plaza. Tuve suerte de que quedaba a 3 cuadras de mi casa. Rachel llego despues de 10 minutos, como ella lo habia dicho. Lo primero que hizo cuando me vio, fue correr y abrazarme. Okey, diganme, ¿que clase de novia es tan buena?

"Hey, ¿estas bien?" me dijo mientras nos sentabamos en el suelo.

"Ahora estoy mejor" le dije con una sonrisa

"Oww... Bueno, la verdad es que supuse que ibas a necesitar a alguien. Porque ayer me contaste lo de tu madre, y crei que seria bueno venir a verte"

"Gracias Rach. Esto me ayuda mucho, ¿sabes?"

"Ni lo menciones, yo haria cualquier cosa por ti. Ademas, yo se lo que es vivir sin una madre. Yo se que no es lo mismo, pero aun asi, yo puedo decir que te entiendo"

"Gracias Es que, saber que nunca más la voy a volver a ver, que nunca más me va a dar un beso de buenas noches, o que nunca me va a poder dar consejos, o que nunca le voy a poder hablar de mis novios, o novias... Es realmente triste pensar en todo eso, Rach" dije intentando no llorar

"Yo se que es dificil, pero en el fondo sabes que ella esta en un mejor lugar ahora, y que nada puede hacerla sufrir, porque estoy segura de que ella era tan buena como tu, y eso significa que ahora esta con dios, disfrutando, y viendote desde ahi arriba" dijo, tratando de formar una sonrisa

"Yo se que ella esta mejor ahora. Y eso es lo unico que me hace seguir adelante. Cuando le agarro ese paro a mi papá, crei que no iba a volver a verlo. Y en ese momento, senti que mi vida se terminaba. Porque el es todo lo que tengo en este momento, y yo no se que haria si algo le pasa"

"Bueno. Simplemente tienes que saber, que no estas solo. Y tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti. Porque eres el chico más lindo y bueno que conoci en mi vida, Kurt"

"Gracias. No sabes lo bueno que hablar contigo en este momento. Gracias al cielo tengo una novia y un amigo que son increibles que siempre me van a apoyar" dije, sonriendo otra vez

"No me agradescas. Si no estuviera aqui para ayudarte, ¿que clase de novia seria?" me dijo

"Eso es verdad. Pero aun asi, quiero darte las gracias. De todas las chicas del mundo, me alegra haberme enamorado de ti" le dije

"Aww, Kurt. Yo digo lo mismo. Y se me hace complicado decirte esto pero... Te amo" me dijo. Ella dijo que me amaba, ¿verdad? Wow, creo que este es el momento donde digo 'yo tambien'.

"Yo tambien te amo" dije sonriendo. Rachel se acerco y me dio un beso. Okey, si alguien busca "chica adorable" en el diccionario, apuesto a que saldria una foto de Rachel Berry.


	12. Un domingo particularmente aburrido

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, no he tenido tiempo para escribir ultimamente. Okey... Aqui esta el capitulo 12! La cancion es "I don't wanna be torn" de Miley Cyrus. Gracias por leer... Espero que les guste. Los comentarios son apreciados :) .

* * *

**

~ ~ Kurt ~ ~

Era domingo por la mañana, y por alguna razon, me desperte temprano. Lo primero que hize fue bajar a hablar con mi papá. Tenia que contarle lo de Rachel cuanto antes.

"Hola papá" le dije sonriendo

"Hey Kurt"

"Tengo que decirte algo..."

"Dime hijo"

"Creo que me enamore de una chica" le dije en voz baja

"Wow. ¿De verdad?" me pregunto sorprendido

"Si. Pero no lo se. Aun me gustan los chicos, y ella es la unica chica por la que siento esto"

"Bueno, Kurt. Si estas seguro que te pasan cosas con ella, bueno, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer"

"En realidad, estoy saliendo con ella..."

"Ohh, bueno. Eso no me lo esperaba, chico" me dijo sonriendo, y no pude evitar sonreir tambien."Bueno, si eso te hace feliz, me hace feliz a mi tambien"

"Gracias papá" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

En ese momento decidi ir al shopping. Me hacia falta algo de ropa, ademas, hace rato que no iba de compras. Le dije a mi papá que me iba, me despedi de Finn y me fui. Llegue al shopping bastante rapido, y estuve dando vueltas hasta que encontre una tienda donde vendian jeans decentes.

Estuve horas comprando cosas. Aunque no compre nada de lo que normalmente comprava. Bueno, compre mucha bufandas, porque ustedes saben, amo las bufandas. Pero compre muchos jeans, y dejenme decir que no eran nada ajustados. Y tambien compre muchas camisas, y la mayoria eran bastante normales. Segui caminando por el shopping, hasta que vi a alguien conocido.

Por un momento pense en correr y esconderme, pero lamenteblemente él estaba en frente mio antes de que pude hacer cualquier movimiento. Era Jesse St. James, el enemigo de New Directions, el chico que hizo a Rachel sufrir.

"Hey Kurt" me dijo sonriendo

"Oh, hola Jesse. ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?" le dije

"Bueno, estaba buscando ropa de Mark Jacobs, para demostrarle a mi hermana lo que es verstirse bien" me dijo

"¿Tu sabes quien es Mark Jacobs?" le pregunte sorprendido

"Claro. Ademas, escuche que pronto va a salir una nueva coleccion" me respondio

"Wow. No crei que algun chico ademas de mi supiera quien es Mark Jacobs"

"Bueno, eso es porque la mayoria de los chicos no tienen sentido de la moda"

"Si, eso es cierto, supongo. En realidad, no estoy seguro si deberia estar hablando contigo" le dije

"Oye, queria hablarte sobre eso. Yo se que no fue bueno lo que hice, pero mis intenciones no eran tan malas como piensas"

"¿De verdad? Entonces dime, ¿porque lo hiciste?" le pregunte

"Bueno, fue la idea de Shelby. Ella me pidio que me acercara a Rachel, por toda la cosa de madre e hija, tu sabes. Bueno, creo que exagere un poco con eso. Pero despues me empeso a agradar Rachel, y decidi que no tenia que mentirle mas, aunque se que la lastime mucho"

"No pienses que eso me va a hacer olvidar todo lo que hiciste. Pero aun asi, supongo que puedo entenderte" le dije. Jesse me dio una sonrisa. "solo un poco" agregue

"Oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado o algo?" me pregunto

"Esta bien, pero solo si tu pagas" le dije "No pienso pagar por tomar un helado contigo" le dije. Al parecer, eso hizo a Jesse reir.

Muy bien. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a terminar tomando un helado con Jesse St. James, probablamente le hubiera dicho que esta loco. Pero al parecer las coincidencias pasan, y aqui estoy, tomando un helado con Jesse St. James. El chico con el que probablemente no tendria que no estar hablando.

"Y dime, ¿como has estado? me pregunto

"Bien, supongo. ¿Y tu?" le dije

"Estoy bien. Aunque quisiera pedirte un consejo" me dijo

"¿Cual consejo?" le pregunte

"¿Tu sabes la verdadera razon de porque nunca me gusto Rachel?" me pregunto

"No. En realidad no. Pero espero que no te refieras a lo que creo que te refieres" le dije

"Bueno, no se muy bien a que crees que me refiero. Pero creo que tienes razon"

"¿Eres gay? Por favor dime que estas bromeando" le dije

"Si, soy gay. Y no estoy bromeando Kurt. No te vas a desmayar, ¿o si?" me dijo

"No, no me voy a desmayar. Simplemente me sorprende mucho esto. ¿Desde cuando eres gay?"

"Tu sabes perfectamente que una persona no puede volverse gay, asi que, desde que naci, supongo"

"Wow. ¿Y porque me estas diciendo esto? Tu sabes, no somos amigos"

"Bueno. Decidi decirtelo porque, tu sabes, tu eres gay tambien..."

"En realidad. Estoy algo asi como dudando eso"

"Oh, entonces, ¿no eres gay?"

"No me mal interpretes. Aun me gustan los chicos, pero creo que soy bisexual o algo asi"

"Ohh. ¿Eso significa que te gusta una chica?" me pregunto, levantando una ceja

"Si. Pero no creo que eso te importe realmente, Jesse" le dije

"Vamos, solo dime. Pero, tu sabes, si no confias en mi, eso esta bien" me dijo

"No lo se. Me resulta dificil confiar en ti despues de todo lo que hiciste"

"Bueno, lo entiendo. Pero, espero que algun dia podamos ser amigos, Kurt"

"Si prometes hacer las cosas bien, puedes contar con eso..." le dije sonriendo. El tambien sonrio. Wow, creo que mi boca se va a gastar si sigo sonriendo tanto.

"Y dime, ¿como esta Rachel?" me pregunto

"Ella esta bien, por suerte" le respondi

"Kurt. Si no te molesta, quisiera que le digas, que no fue mi intecion hacerle tanto daño. Ella realmente me agradaba"

"Claro. Se lo dire. Bien, supongo que tengo que irme ahora" le dije. Jesse puso cara triste, pero aun asi me sonrio.

"Gracias por el helado." le dije

"De nada. Me gusto hablar contigo, Kurt" me dijo

"A mi tambien, Jesse" le dije sonriendo

Sali de la heladeria, y mientras estaba caminando hacia mi casa, cuando me encontre a Santana. Estaba en la plaza, sola... Y por lo que vi, estaba llorando.

"Hey, San. ¿Que te pasa?" le pregunte

"Oh, Kurt... No me pasa nada, estoy bien" me respondio secandose las lagrimas

"No soy tan tonto como para creerme eso. Dime que te pasa, somos amigos ahora, ¿verdad?" le dije

"Esta bien, te lo dire... Me pelie con Quinn. Me dijo un monton de cosas feas. Y en el fondo, se que todo lo que dijo es verdad. Y por eso estoy tan mal"

"Mira, yo se que es duro. Teniendo en cuenta que he luchado contra abusos toda mi vida. Pero tienes que demostrarle a los demas que cambiaste, y estoy seguro que ellos van a querer ser tus amigos, San. Igual que yo"

"Aww. Gracias Kurt, a veces me pregunto como alguien tan bueno puede ser mi amigo"

"No te hagas problema. Y dime, ¿porque te peliaste con ella?" le pregunte

"Le dije a Sam la verdad. Le dije que Quinn lo estaba engañando con Finn" me respondio

"Uhh. Ahora entiendo porque Quinn se enojo. No te preocupes San, simplemente no hagas eso otra vez. Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?" le dije dulcemente

"Claro, te lo prometo Kurt" me dijo tratando de sonreir

Seguimos hablando por una hora, hasta que logre dejar de llorar. Despues me despedi de ella, y me fui. Decidi que no queria ir a mi casa aun, asi que fui a un campo, y me puse a cantar...

_Maybe its the things I say,_

_Maybe I should think before I speak._

_But I thought that I knew enough,_

_To know myself and do what's right for meand these walls _

_I'm building now_

_You use to bring em downthe tears _

_I'm crying out,you use to wipe away!_

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why I'm breaking apart._

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn..._

_Don't make me have to choose between what I want_

_and what you think I need._

_Cuz I'll always be your little girl_

_but even little girls have got to dream._

_Now it all feels like a fight_

_you were always on my side._

_The lonely I feel now,you use to make it go away!_

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay._

_So why I'm breaking apart,_

_Don't wanna be torn._

_Why is all this so confusing, _

_complicated and consuming_

_Why is all this made me angry_

_I wanna go back to being happy_

_The tears I'm crying out,_

_you use to wipe away._

_I thought you said it was easy_

_listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_.So why I'm breaking apart_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn..._

"Wow... Eso fue lindo" escuche a alguien decir

"Oh. Hola Quinn" dije cuando me di cuenta que era ella . Vino a abrazarme, y yo le devolvi el abrazo. Supuse que ella debia estar mal por lo que habia pasado.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunte

"Si, eso creo. Bueno, en realidad no. Sam rompio conmigo, y todo por culpa de Santana" me dijo con tono triste

"Oh. Bueno, hable con ella hace un rato" le dije

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?" me dijo

"Somos amigos... Pero eso no es lo que importa. Las cosas son sobre ti ahora, Quinn. Mira, nosotros somos amigos, y nada en el mundo va a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera San. Lo que paso con Sam es feo, pero vas a ver que las cosas se van a arreglar"

"Gracias Kurt. Es bueno saber que aun tengo amigos, teniendo en cuenta que ahora quede como un bicha en la escuela"

"¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Sam?"

"No lo se. Fue el impulso. No queria lastimarlo, pero las cosas siempre me salen mal". Las lagrimas empesaron a salir de sus ojos.

"No llores, Quinn. Todo va a estar bien. Ya vas a ver..." le dije

"Gracias. ¿Puedo darte otro abrazo?" me dijo

"Claro... Ven aqui" le dije sonriendo. Los dos nos abrazamos otra vez. Despues de eso, como habia empesado a llover, la lleve a su casa, y me quede a cenar, como en los viejos tiempos. Espero que las cosas realmente salgan bien.

Cuando volvi a mi casa, estaban todas las luces apagadas, y supuse que estaban todos durmiendo. Asi que entre silenciosamente, y me dirigi a mi habitacion, Finn ya estaba dormido, obviamente. Como no tenia mucho sueño, decidi ponerme a leer un libro, y me quede leyendo hasta la medianoche, cuando me quede dormido.**  
**


	13. A veces espiar ayuda

**Muy bien. Llego el capitulo 13! Perdonen si tardo mucho en actualizar, lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando en otra historia, como ustedes sabran xD. Pero aun asi, voy a tratar de actualizarlas a las dos lo mas rapido posible. Tal vez ustedes hallan escuchado las nuevas canciones originales de Glee, y si no lo hicieros, de acuerdo, xD. El nombre de la cancion es "Get It Right", original de Glee Cast! . Gracias por leer. Comenten :D**

~ ~ Kurt ~ ~

Hoy era lunes, y tenia que volver a la escuela. Supuse que era bueno, porque iba a ver a Rachel otra vez. Luego de vestirme y desayunar, me fui a la escuela. No tiene mucho sentido lo que paso en las clases, porque supongo que se van a aburrir con eso. Asi que pasemos al almuerzo. Yo estaba sentado con Santana en una mesa, y estabamos hablando de la nueva cancion de Lady Gaga 'Born This Way'. Pero de repente vi a Puck y a Rachel llendo hacia el Auditorio. Me puse un poco celoso, pero supuse que Rachel simplemente iba a ayudarlo en el canto y esas cosas.

"Oye, tendriamos que seguirlos, ¿no te parece?" me dijo Santana, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No, no lo creo. No estan haciendo nada malo, deberiamos dejarlos solos" le dije

"Oh por dios Kurt. No puedes ser tan ingenuo. Okey, simplemente vamos a echar un vistazo, y luego regresamos, ¿esta bien?" me dijo. Conocia bastante a Santana, como para darme cuenta que ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

"De acuerdo. Pero solo un vistazo" le dije

Y un vistazo fue precisamente lo que se necesito. Llegamos al auditorio, y Rachel y Puck estaban besandose. No llevo mucho tiempo antes de que nos vieran, trate con todas mis fuerzas no parecer triste, y lo lleve bastante bien.

"Hola, um, Hummel... " dijo Puck con una sonrisa. Okey, no podia culparlo, obviamente el no sabia nada sobre Rachel y yo, asi que decidi no enojarme con el.

"Hola... Bien, uh, yo ya me iba" dije con el tono más tranquilo que pude fingir,

"Kurt, espera, no te vallas, puedo explicarlo" dijo Rachel

"No expliques nada, simplemente no lo hagas... Um, adios Puck" dije, y con eso me fui de ahi. Santana se fue conmigo, pero no sin antes darle una mirada mortal a Rachel.

"Kurt, lo siento. Fue mi culpa, no tendria que haberte llevado ahi" me dijo Santana

"No te preocupes. Gracias a ti pude darme cuenta. Ademas, ahora lo entiendo, ¿quien querria salir con el chico gay de la escuela?" le dije tratando de sonreir.

"No digas eso. Sabes perfectamente que no es cierto. Tal vez si nos hubieramos conocido en otras circunstancias yo te daria una oportunidad. Pero eso no importa ahora. Solo quiero que entiendas que cualquier chica que te haga eso, es una imbecil" me dijo. Con esto me rei. Bueno, en este momento me alegra tener a Santana como amiga.

"Gracias San. Oye, ¿puedo ir a tu casa despues de la escuela? No quiero que mi papá me vea asi" le dije

"Claro que puedes venir. Por algo somos amigos. Ademas, creo que vas a caerle bien a mis padres" me dijo con una sonrisa

"No voy a poder pagarte esto. Gracias San, eres una gran amiga" le dije conteniendo las lagrimas, me prometi que no iba a llorar en la escuela. Santana me agarro y me dio un abrazo. En ese momento aparecio Rachel, no pude evitar mirarla de mala manera. Creanme, ¿que clase de novia te engaña despues de los dos dias? Pero como dije, es algo logico, ninguna chica querria salir conmigo.

"Kurt. Tengo que hablar contigo. Solo escuch-" me dijo Rachel. Pude notar que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no me importo, despues de todo, yo no fui el que la engaño.

"No digas nada. No tengo fuerzas para hablar contigo ahora, Rachel. Tal vez mañana pueda dirigirte la palabra, pero hasta entonces, creo que deberias dejarme solo" la interrumpi en voz baja. Rachel bajo la mirada y se fue. Parte de mi se sintio feliz, realmente no queria hablar con ella ahora.

"De verdad lo siento" dijo Santana apretando mi hormbro.

"No te preocupes, tarde o temprano voy a estar bien" le dije. Con esto agarre su mano, y nos fuimos a nuestra proxima clase, que por suerte la teniamos sali de la escuela,

Finn me estaba esperando en el auto, pero le dije que no me iba a ir con el, asi que se fue. Llegamos a la casa de Santana bastante rapido, ya que esta a unas cinco cuadras de la mamá y el papá de Santana me recibieron muy bien. Al parecer Santana tenia razon. Sus padres no tenian ningun problema con que yo fuera gay (bueno, si es que realmente lo soy, en este momento no estoy muy seguro).

"Y dime Kurt, cuando conociste a mi hija" me pregunto la madre de Santana.

"Bueno, siendo sincero, hace dos años, pero nos conocimos mejor cuando entramos al Club Glee" le respondi

"Y veo que ahora se hicieron muy amigos" me pregunto el padre

"Um, si... En realidad si. Ella es una buena chica cuando llegas a conocerla" dije con una sonrisa

"Aww. Tengo un amigo tan tierno" dijo Santana, agarrando mi mano. Yo le sonreí amablemente.

"Oh. Eres el primer amigo de Santana, ademas Brittany, ¿sabes?" me dijo su madre

"Wow... Eso es raro, y lindo a la vez" dije

"Lo se. Yo realmente estaba preocupada por ella. No sabia por que no tenia amigos" me dijo

"Mamá...es suficiente" dijo Santana avergonzada. "Mejor vamos a mi cuarto Kurt" me dijo

"De acuerdo..." dije. Con eso no levantamos y fuimos a la habitacion de Santana.

~ ~ Rachel ~ ~

Oh dios. ¡Alguien digame por que soy tan tonta! ¿Como pude hacerle eso a Kurt? Ahora ni siquiera quiere hablarme, y la verdad es que no lo culpo. Yo habria hecho lo mismo si él me hubiera engañado. Debe estar muy enojado conmigo, dios mio, ni siquiera ya puedo perdonarme esto. Tenia una de las personas más buena que habia conocido como mi novio, y ahora lo eche todo a perder, por un par de musculos. Bueno, la verdad es que Puck me beso, pero yo no trate de detenerlo, y eso estuvo muy mal. Ugh, con solo pensarlo me dan ganas de no ser yo. Y ustedes que estan leyendo, deben estar pensando 'Ella se lo merece' o 'Es una tonta' o 'Es una traidora'... Pero tenganme piedad, porque realmente me siendo mal por esto.

No queria ahogarme en mis propios pensamientos, asi que decidi dar un paseo. Mis papás estaban de viaje, asi que no tenia que pedirles permiso. Sali de mi casa y fui caminando. Realmente no tenia rumbo, simplemente caminaba sin saber a donde iba, no estaba compleamente segura si eso era algo bueno o malo. Entre la noche, vi una casa que iluminaba casi toda la calle. Pero de repente me parecio ver a alguien por la ventana. Eran Kurt y Santana. Por lo que podia ver, estaban riendo. Yo se que no tengo razones para ponerme celosa, porque se perfectamente que yo fui quien lo engaño, pero aun asi me puse mal.

Me fui de ahi en el momento que Kurt me vio. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahi, la sonrisa se le fue de la cara, asi que decidi irme. Estuve caminando unas horas mas, pero como era de noche decidi volver a mi casa.

No podia dejar de sentirme mal, asi que decidi cantar una cancion, nada podia hacerme sentir mejor que cantar una cancion.

_What have I done? _

_I wish I could_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_Can I start again _

_with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay _

_and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

_So I throw up my fist_

_I will punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

Esa era una cancion que habia escrito hace mucho, con la ayuda de uno de mis padres. Era muy linda, y era precisamente la cancion que mas me identificaba en ese momento.

~ ~ Santana ~ ~

Hummel se habia quedado dormido en mi cama, y simplemente me parecia adorable verlo dormir. Realmente tenia ganas de darle a Berry una paliza. Nadie hace sufrir a mi mejor amigo, y menos ella.

Kurt no se merece nada de eso, tal vez les paresca un poco raro viniendo de mi, pero creo que todas las personas tenemos derechos a ser amados.Y Kurt mas que nadie se merece ser amado, sea por un chico o una chica, y yo no voy a dejar que alguien lo haga sufrir de nuevo, porque conosco a Hummel bastante bien como para saber que es demasiado dramatico y no va a poder soportar eso muchas veces más.

Lo se porque eso es lo que hacen las personas que ven muchas telenovelas. Y estoy realmente segura de que Kurt ve muchas telenovelas. En fin, si a alguien se le ocurre poner un dedo en Kurt y hacerlo sufrir otra vez, juro que voy a partirlo en dos con una patada. Tal vez de eso se trata ser una buena amiga, pero nunca me habia dado cuenta antes. Claro, Brittany era practicamente lo más importante para mi antes de conocer a Kurt, pero nunca me interese en ayudarla con sus problemas.

De acuerdo, prometo que desde ahora voy a ser una buena persona, pero solo con los que se lo merecen. Ni sueñen que voy a ser buena con alguien que hizo sufrir a mis amigos, porque solo hay algo que Santana hace bien: _**Venganza.**_


End file.
